


Utaite Support Group, Go!

by Aftertaste_of_memes, InspiringNokias (Aureolee)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Food, I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE AQUARIUM, Japanese, M/M, Memes, Multi, Music reference, NO DADDY KINK BUT THERES A DADDY REFERENCe, Vocaloids, aqours!!, daddy - Freeform, gochiusa, hand-holding, headcanons, i hate love live, japanese stuff, love live, really gay, rickrolling, utaites, will be increasing tags by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftertaste_of_memes/pseuds/Aftertaste_of_memes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolee/pseuds/InspiringNokias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:19 P.M.<br/>Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:  i have an idea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ✧・ﾟ: *✧・<br/>Soraru-san: What<br/>Soraru-san: What does that mean</p><p>The very, very, very fictional happenings of skype and line shenanigans by utaites that will probably never happen. This is a collection of everything wrong that happens when you decide to invite five opposing personalities into one chat.</p><p>(And as always, this is separate from what happens in real life, so take our words with a grain of salt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The utaite support group

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> YAY!!! ITS FINALLY GOING UP!!
> 
> Seriously it took me and @inspiringnokias like 4 whole months to do this (we are super sorry and promise to make updates faster now hopefully)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!! Please continue to support us and the fic! (ps this might be a little angsty im so sorry)

 

 **Soraruru:** Please support our new album that is coming out on April the 13th !! We have a few bonuses as well so look forward to that!

 **Uni_mafumafu:** @ **Soraruru** That is right!! We’ll be showing our faces for the first time Uwwwoooo!!! I’m so nervous!!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) 

 **Soraruru:** @ **Uni_mafumafu** You’re so gross did I ever tell you that? 

 **Uni_mafumafu:** @ **Soraruru** This is the 10th time this week Soraru-san I think you’ve hurt my feelings more than enough 

 **Soraruru:** Anyway, please continue supporting us!! Mafumafu composed a lot of good songs so look forward to that as well 

 **Uni_mafumafu:** @ **Soraruru** Don’t ignore me!!

 **Soraruru:** Have a great night everyone!! I hope you dream about buying our album which only costs $25.00 and has a limited edition dvd 

 **Uni_mafumafu:** @ **Soraruru** Hey!! Stop ignoring me Soraru-san!!

Mafumafu huffed as he sent the tweet. How _dare_ he ignore him, the ultimate being! The God of Niconicodouga! Mafumafu set the phone down on the desk near his computer and recording gear, not wanting to remember the countless of sleepless nights he had due to him recording songs. He slouched down on his chair and waited for Soraru’s response, which would never come. He picked at the sleeves of his sweater, humming quietly. Mafumafu then heard a muffled _bing_. He opened his phone to see someone has texted him through skype.

 

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** Oi, let’s talk through Skype 

 

Mafumafu made a questioning sound. Soraru’s text seems serious, like he has something urgent to talk about. He replied embarrassingly quick to the shorter male’s text.

 

 **Mafumafuuuu:** oho? now u talk to me??? hmph!

 

“That should teach Soraru.” Mafumafu muttered, biting his nails slightly from boredom. His silver-dyed hair brushed against his cheeks.

 

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** I was ignoring you for a good reason

 **Mafumafuuuu:** what was it u meanie??

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** You were being you

 **Mafumafuuuu:** EH?!?! what’s that supposed to mean?!?!

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** Anyway, are there any changes to the album that need to be made?

 **Mafumafuuuu:** i should hope not, the album is going to be released in 2 weeks

 **Mafumafuuuu:** if there is, then we’re dead

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** deder then ded?

 **Mafumafuuuu:** deder then ded

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** Well, shit.

 **Mafumafuuuu:** did u even look over the album???

 **Mafumafuuuu:** soraru-san???

 **Mafumafuuuu:** u haven’t responded in 20 minutes

 **Mafumafuuuu:** WAIT

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** I may have made a slight mistake

 **Mafumafuuuu:** SORARU-SAN ARE YOU

 **Mafumafuuuu:** OH

 **Mafumafuuuu:** MY

 **Mafumafuuuu:** WHAT

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** IM CHECKING NOW

 **Mafumafuuuu:** I

 **Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ):** Our manager has confirmed that we are alright don’t panic we’re okay

 **Mafumafuuuu:** sORARU-SAN U CHICKEN EGG WHAT THE GWHDEJN

**-Mafumafuuuu has changed Soraru-san σ(≧ε≦ｏ)’s nickname to “ChHICKEN EGG”-**

**Mafumafuuuu:** I ALMOST DIEED THINKING TAHT OUUR ALBOM HaD SOMETING WE DID

                         NOT WAN T ARE YUO SEOOIOR AHHHGGG

                         

 **ChHICKEN EGG:** WHAT THE FUCK MAFUMAFU WHY IS MY NAME CHICKEN EGG

 **Mafumafuuuu:** BECAOUS UUU ARRRRRRE A FREKING CHICICKEN EIHG

 **ChHICKEN EGG:** Can you even spell?

 **Mafumafuuuu:** I AM SO MADDA DO N;T

 **ChHICKEN EGG:** So no?

 **Mafumafuuuu:** i HOPE u die slowly without ur waifu

 **ChHICKEN EGG:** I hope Gochiusa ends

 **Mafumafuuuu:** *GAsP*

**-Mafumafuuuu has changed ChHICKEN EGG’s nickname to “the devil”-**

**Mafumafuuuu:** >=(((((((((

 **the devil:** Okay seriously stop

 **Mafumafuuuu:** U TAKE THAT BACK

 **the devil:** I will when you get good at Mario Kart

 **Mafumafuuuu:** i would FIGHT YOU

 **the devil:** Bring it you useless paperclip

 **Mafumafuuuu:** ILL KICK UR BUTT U  OLD FART  (•̀o•́)ง

**-the devil has changed their nickname to “Soraru-san”-**

**-Soraru-san has changed Mafumafuuuu’s nickname to “annoying 5 year old”-**

**annoying 5 year old:** hEY

 **Soraru-san:** lol k

**-annoying 5 year old has changed their name to “Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ”-**

**Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:**  i have an idea ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ✧・ﾟ: *✧・

 **Soraru-san:** What

 **Soraru-san:** What does that mean

 

**-Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ has added Make it rain to the chat-**

 

 **Make it rain:** HEY KIDS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Soraru-san:** Why?

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** ufufu

 **Make it rain:** IM BRINGING THE K-K-KASH!!!

 **Soraru-san:** What does that mean exactly?

 **Make it rain:** IT MEANS THAT  YO BORING ASS CONVO GETS SPICED UP

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** PREACH SON

 **Soraru-san:** What is this why...

 **Make it rain:** SORARU YOU GOTTA LIVE UP A LITTLE

**-Make it rain has changed Soraru-san’s nickname to “YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU”-**

**Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** I am so happy thank you so much Kashitarou-san

 **Make it rain:** holy crap you guys are so gay lmao losers

 **Make it rain:** you guys literally named your group “after the rain”

 **Make it rain:** a rainbow happens after the rain

 **Make it rain:** low key coming out to the millions in japan

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** You can’t say anything you low key want Amastuki’s ass

 **Make it rain** : well i ain’t denying it

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** besides I thought it was a nice name!!

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Also I’m only interested in my waifu.

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** I’m waifu-sexual.

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** alright kashy-kun 

 **Make it rain:** Don’t call me that

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** what do u think of our new album!!!!

 **Make it rain:** that it’s gay af

 **Make it rain:** not even low key gay

 **Make it rain:** It’s like full gay

 **Make it rain:** Gay all fucking the way all aboard the gay train whoo whoo

 **Make it rain** : PURR-FECTLY GAY

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** im allergic to cats this isnt okay

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** please keep on making cat jokes torture him

 **Make it rain:** WOAH SORARU-SAN

 **Make it rain:** WE HAVE A SADIST IN DA HOUSE

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** well im not denying it

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** someone stop him

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** BRING DOWN THE TYRANNY

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** DOWN WITH THE KING

 **Make it rain:** But seriously your album is pretty good, the only thing that it needs tweaking is the

                     mixing but just a bit, see 2:17, the music overpowers the vocals a little right there

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** I’m on it

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU** : **-SENT A LINK-**

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Is this better

 **Make it rain:** Where is the file?

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** look in the folder and after Chirp

 **Make it rain:** I can’t find it

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** then its because you’re FUCKING STUPID LMAO SHOTS FIRED

 **Make it rain:** you cant say shots fired on your own quip BAKA

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** im about to upload it onto youtube its private tho

 **Make it rain:** okay sure

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

here’s the link 

**Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** okay i wanna see the new version of my song too~!

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** I FUCKING HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH

 **Make it rain:**  I havent clicked on it yet what is it

 **Make it rain:** SOMEONE ANSWER ME

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** kekekekeke

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** It’s the new version of the song

 **Make it rain:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT I CANT BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT

 **Make it rain:** LMAO BYE

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** WAIT NOooOOOOooooOOOoOoooO

 

**-Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ  added YOUR AMAMAMA into the group chat-**

 

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** What kind of name is that

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** UFUFUFU

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** I swear

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** HEY LADIES ~

 **Make it rain:** holy shit no not him

**-Make it rain has left the group chat-**

 

**-YOUR AMAMAMA HAS ADDED MAKE IT RAIN BACK INTO THE GROUP CHAT-**

 

 **Make it rain:** I’m going to cut a bitch.

 **Make it rain:** A bitch!!!

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** youre a bitch kashy chan why dont you cut yourself lmao

**-YOUR AMAMAMA HAS CHANGED MAKE IT RAIN’S NICKNAME TO “A BITCH”-**

**YOUR AMAMAMA:** HAHAHAHA *nefarious laughter*

 **A BITCH** : what the fuck

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Anyway i need your insight on the mixing bit at 2:27

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ✧・ﾟ: *✧・

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** K SURE where the link babes

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Here it is [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**YOUR AMAMAMA:** OKAY GLAD TO HELP OUT

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** YOU DIDNT SING THIS DID YOU

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** I MEAN THE ENGLISH IS GOOD AND YOU DONT LOOK LIKE THE BLURRY

                               MAN

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** IS THIS A JOKE

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** I DONT GET IT

 **A BITCH:** HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT RICKROLLING IS

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** WHAT IS THIS “RICK ROLLING”

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Omg protect him

  


**Mafumafu** **٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** INNOCENT CINNAMON BUN

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** HE IS TOO INNOCENT

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** TOO PURE

 **A BITCH:** im gonna tell him

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** DONT YOU FREAKING DARE

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** TELL ME YOU DRIED UP PRUNES

 **A BITCH:** go google it we aren’t your parents we don’t have to tell you everything

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** do me a favour and go fuck yourself kashy-chan

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** about that amatsuki-kun

 **A BITCH:** DONT TELL HIM MAFUMAFU I SWEAR TO GOD

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Actually amatsuki-san, there’s a shortcut on google

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** Really? What does it do

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** soraru-san no

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** If you press enter twice really fast google will automatically

                                                         Search up what you want

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** I’ll try it now!!

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** soraru-san no don;t hE IS TOO PURE

**YOUR AMAMAMA: -Sent a photo-**

**YOUR AMAMAMA:** I trusted you Soraru-san

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** I put my faith in you

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** and you betrayed me

 **A BITCH:** AMA-CHAN WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SEARCHING UP

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:**  “Kashitarou Itou Utaite Wikia”

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** WAIT

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** “how to deal with being gay”

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ: “** ELMO X READER lemon”

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** “how many fucks can a person give”

**-YOUR AMAMAMA has left the group chat-**

**YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** loooooooooooooooooooooooool

 **A BITCH:** shitshitshit is he serious holy shit lmao hol y fuck

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** save elmo 2k16

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Wait what do you mean

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** What do you mean “IS HE SERIOUS”

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** omg! KASHYKASH SUPPORT GROUP ACTION

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** SORARU-SAN DONT U GET IT KASHY KUN HAS A CRUSH ON       

                                     POOR AMACHAAAAN~~~~

 **A BITCH:** NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN

 **A BITCH:** SHUT UP

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** KK IF U SAY SO

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Ahhh young love

 

 **-Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ has added** **YOUR AMAMAMA back into the group cha** **t** **-**

 

**-YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU changed the name of the chat to “Utaite Support Group Go!!”-**

 

 **A BITCH:** That sounds like something mafu-san would do

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** that's because i asked soraru-san to d o it for me since i dont know how

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ✧・ﾟ: *✧・

 **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU:** Stop with that emoji

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** this is my spiritual embodiment

 **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ:** SO AMA-CHAN KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK

 **YOUR AMAMAMA:** no

 

 **-YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU** changed **YOUR AMAMAMA’s** nickname to **Amatsuki Kashitarou-**

 

 **-Amatsuki Kashitarou** changed **YO HOMEBOY S-S-SORARUUU’s** nickname to **Raru~~! Nyaa~!-**

 

 **-Amatsuki Kashitarou** changed **Mafumafu ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ’s** nickname to **Shim Shota-**

 

 **-Amatsuki Kashitarou** changed **A BITCH’s** nickname to **KA$H /\/\0N3Y-**

 

 **KA$H /\/\0N3Y:** holy shit lmao you’re so salty

 **Raru~~! Nyaa~!:** This looks like something mafu would have

 **Raru~~! Nyaa~!:** I can’t even look at it it’s so cringy i feel like a weeb

 **Shim Shota:** MINE LOOKS LIKE SLIM SHADY!!

 **Raru~~! Nyaa~~!:** The real slim shady

 **-Shim Shota** has changed their name to **THE REAL SLIM SHADY-**

 **KA$H /\/\0N3Y:** Mine is so cringy i feel like a twelve year old

 

 **-Amatsuki Kashitarou** has changed **KA$H /\/\0N3Y** ’s name to **XXMLG420BLAZEITLULXX-**

 

 **XXMLG420BLAZEITLULXX:** I

 **Amatsuki Kashitarou:** Lol u mad bruh

 **-THE REAL SLIM SHADY** Has changed **Raru~~! Nya~~!** name to **Soraruru nya!-**

 **THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** ufufufu~~

 **Soraruru nya!:** I just..don’t care anymore.

 **Soraruru nya!:** I’ll keep it.

 **XXMLG420BLAZEITLULXX:** YOU THINK THAT IS BAD

 **XXMLG420BLAZEITLULXX:** YOOuuUU THINK THAT’S BAD

 **THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** we all know what Itou’s true form is

 **Amatsuki Kashitarou:** y’all this is getting boring now i wanna spice things up a bit

 **THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** SAYS THE LOVE SICK MEMER

 **Amatsuki Kashitarou:** bleh! I need to reload

 

**-Amatsuki Kashitarou added The gay lord-**


	2. the gayest of the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amatsuki Kashitarou: mokekekeke ` ͜ʖ´  
> XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX: who are they?  
> The gay lord: WHATS UP SLUUUUUUTS  
> Soraruru nya!: OH GOD  
> The gay lord: GUESS WHO’S HERE  
> I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best~  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**-Amatsuki Kashitarou added The gay lord-**

**Soraruru nya!:** oh no

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** mokekekeke ` ͜ʖ´

**XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX:** who are they?

**The gay lord:** WHATS UP SLUUUUUUTS

**Soraruru nya!:** OH GOD 

**The gay lord:** GUESS WHO’S HERE

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** what 

**XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX:** i feel so left out what

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** what what what what nAni???????

**The gay lord:** hellooooo ladies and hot gentlemen~~~

**The gay lord:** It is i

**The gay lord** : the frenchiest fry

**The gay lord:** GIGAAAAAA PPPP

**Soraruru nya!:** I can;t believe this amatuki-san why

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** lel 

**The gay lord:** heyyyyyyyy Soraru-saan~ nice name totally fits your personality ;))))

**Soraruru nya!:** Giga please no

**The gay lord:** ;)))))))))

**Soraruru nya!:** Giga

**Soraruru nya!:** Giga 

**The gay lord:** aaa~~~ say my name again~~~~

**Soraruru nya:** I’m logging out

**-Soraruru nya! Has left Utaite Support Group Go!!-**

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:**  omg i love him already

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:**  Giga-san you are amazing

**The gay lord:** awwww thanks sweaty ;)

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** You made soraru-san leave in a matter of seconds how do you do that

**The gay lord:** It’s a talent i have

**The gay lord:** that and making electro songs about sex

**XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX:** amazing truly a man of our time

**The gay lord:** now i know who Amatsuki and sorarui is buuuuuuuuuut

**The gay lord:** who are the rest of y’all

**The gay lord:** I’m especially interested to know who’s XXMLG420BLAZEITLULXX

**The gay lord:** sounds like my type of guy

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** Credit for the name goes to me~

**The gay lord:** NICE AMA-CHAN

**XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX:** I’m Itou Kashitarou

**The gay lord:** ooooo~~~~~~ your name sounds so smooooth~~~~ ;)))

**-XXMLG420BAZEITLULXX** has changed their nickname to  **Make it rain-**

**Make it rain:** I honestly prefer this nickname

**The gay lord:** amazing i would go to a straight strip club with you

**The gay lord:** and that’s a compliment 

**The gay lord:** so who’s the real slim shady

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:**  I’m mafumafu~ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**The gay lord:** your use of emojis is already approved by me

**The gay lord:** we can be friends

**The gay lord:** do you have a good use of memes

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**The gay lord:** your approval rate has risen 

**The gay lord:** I’m considering adopting you

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** how ‘bout you do anyway?

**The gay lord:** it is decided

**The gay lord:** mafumafu-kun is my child now

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** daddy giga-P

**Make it rain:** OH GOD

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** i’m kinkshaming you mafumafu-kun

**The gay lord:** ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**THE REAL SLIM SHADY:** i was joking guys calm down

**The gay lord:** mafumafu is your name right?

**-THE REAL SLIM SHADY** has changed their name to  **Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°-**

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:**  i changed it so you know who i am~~

**The gay lord:** I would change mine buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** Should we add Soraru-san back?

**-The gay lord** has added **Soraruru nya!** into  **Utaite Support Group Go!!-**

**The gay lord:** Soraru~~ i’m sowwy~~~

**Soraruru nya!:** I am ready to die.

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** Soraru-san dont say that!!!

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** Giga-san is a cool bean!!

**The gay lord:** thank you my child

**Soraruru nya!:** What the hell happened why is mafu your child

**The gay lord:** I have adopted him

**The gay lord:** I plan to bring him up so he can be like me

**The gay lord:** Gay and fabulous

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:**  Giga-san is truly admirable!!!

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** Well mafu is pretty gay so we have that

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** Amatsuki-kun kindly shut up

**Soraruru nya!:** what have you done to him Giga

**The gay lord:** kekekekeke ;))))))))))))

**Soraruru nya!:** Get that winky face away from me.

**The gay lord:** ;(((((((((((((

**Mafumafu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** anyway it’s pretty late

**The gay lord:** it's like midnight chill

**Soraruru nya!:** I'm gonna log off I'm so tired you guys have worn me down

**The gay lord:** awww sweaty ;) going so soon~

**Soraruru nya!:** Yes goodnight.

 

**-2:24 am-**

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** hEYYYYYYYYYYYret

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:**  YOUUUUUU GIIISSSSSS WHAAAT UPUPUPUPUPPPPP 

**Soraruru nya!:** Amatsuki-san it’s like 2 in the morning sleep please.

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** HEYEYEYEY SORARI SIN Y U NU SLEOD 

**Soraruru nya!:**  Omg are you okay? 

**Make it rain:** im trying to slepe what is it 

**Make it rain:** im turning my phone off vibrate from now on

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** heyyyyyyyyyy babe ;))))

**Make it rain:** WHATskjdaf

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** howss ueer sexayu ass doinnnn ;;;)))))))

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:**  YI ASS IS GRAQSSS AND IM GONNA MOWWWWWWW ITI

**Soraruru nya!:** Amatsuki are you okay?

**Make it rain:** are you okay amatsuki

**Soraruru nya!:**  ARE YOU OKAY AMATSUKI

**Soraruru nya!:** *smooth criminal plays*

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:**  i can hear the memes

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** why are u guys up so late????

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:**  HELLU PRECIOUSS SHOTAAA BOIIIIIIIII

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** U PRECIOHS THANG WHOO

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** IIIII HoU[pe U R doinG WELSN 

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** amatsuki-kun????????

**Mafumafuu °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:**  im gonna sleep im too tired for this shit gnighy 

**Soraruru nya!:** The memes were too much for mafu

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** THE MEMEY MEMESMS

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** LONG AGO THE MEMES IVEDS IEN HARMONU

**Make it rain:** wait

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** THENSB EBERYTHING CHANEG WHEN HE RARE PPEPE 

                                       ATACEKD

**Soraruru nya!:** What

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** ON;LY MEMESTER 

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** THE M ASJTERR OF THE MEMEEMS

**Amatsuki Kahitarou:** COUUUUUUUUUUULD STOIP THEM,

**Make it rain:** is he actually 

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** BUUUUUUUUUT WHNE THE MEME ECONMY NEEDED HINN 

                                       MOSTYTR HE DISSNSAPPPESARS 

**Soraruru nya!:** i think he actually is quoting avatar lol

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** A HUUUNDEBR YERS PASSED AND ME AND MY MEMEY AF 

                                      BROBRO DISCOVERED A NEW MEMESTER 

**Soraruru nya!:** This is quality shitposting

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** AN MEMEBUNDER NAMED CUUL GUYD

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** AND ALRTHEOD HSI MEMEBENDGD SKILLD ARE GR8888

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** HE STULL AHAS A LOTBEFRO HES REYUD TO SAVE ANYUODN

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** bBUT I BEIIELEVE

**Make it rain:** oh no

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** THYS7T CUUUUUUUUUL GUYF

**Soraruru nya!:** hoe don’t do it

**Amatsuki Kashitarou:** CAN SAVVE THE WORL

**Make it rain:** oh my god

**Make it rain:** This is some good shit

**The gay lord:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Happy to see you guys again, and your support means so much to the both of us writers. The next chapters, FINALLY, the Haikyuu!! Characters will have more elaboration and some fun (wink wink) next chapter. We hope you guys stay interested enough to keep reading, and I’m really happy to receive your support <3  
> Talk to me on tumblr! Inspiringnokias.tumblr.com  
> i wonder if people from the future are gonna dig through the internet and see this i really hope not
> 
> Also, aftertaste_of_memes here (noki's thing is up there) there's a glitch in AO3 that won't allow all of chapter two to show up, which is why I'm providing a link to a tumblr post I made that has the rest of chapter two (which will help understand chapter three kinda sorta maybe not) so here it is:  
> http://aftertaste-of-memes.tumblr.com/post/142341691490/utaite-support-group-go-chap-2  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading what was there and hope you guys continue to support this fic~


	3. a little angst probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, aftertaste_of_memes here!! Welcome to the third (very long) chapter of utaite support group go!! This took us four months to write (sorry to keep you guys waiting!!) and we are extremely ashamed of that. This chapter is a bit different to the other chapters as it's written in story form rather than texting, but we hope you guys like it anyway~ this is will still have humour but it's a little bit more dark and angsty, so sorry if we ruin your day!! Comments are always appreciated and if you guys want to talk to us, feel free!!  
> Anyway, enjoy and we hope to have the fourth chapter up soon!!  
> Cheers mates~  
> -AFT

Mafumafu stood up from his desk chair, leaving his laptop behind, and threw himself onto the bed where his phone was waiting. He stretched out, similarly to a cat, and grabbed his white phone. He turned himself over until he was facing his ceiling. Mafu stared up at his phone and opened the Line app.

 

 **Uni_Mafumafu:** lets eat some yakiniku!

 **GigaMozuku:** lmao yeah brooOO

 **Uni_Mafumafu:** are you in town?

 **GigaMozuku:** Im always in town ;))))

 **Uni_Mafumafu:** ill see you in twenty minutes then~!

 **GigaMozuku:** thirty i need to look fabulous

 **GigaMozuku:** better than that bitch sharpay

 **Uni_Mafumafu:** bleh!

 

He arrived at the restaurant about thirty minutes later after hailing a taxi. He spotted Giga-P at the entrance, swiping through his phone and casually leaning against the shop’s window. Giga-P had gotten dressed quickly.

 

He was wearing a pair of faded jeans that matched well with his sneakers, a black blazer and grey vneck, and a soft navy blue scarf hung loosely from his neck. Mafumafu himself was wearing a beige sweater and black jeans. His brown ankle boots was comfortably snug as he made his way through a thin  line of people waiting for the yakiniku entrance.

 

“MY SON!” Giga-P bellowed after looking up, tucking his phone away in his pocket and threw his arms open for Mafumafu to hop into.

 

“Daddy~!” He squealed in the middle of a crowd, attracting a lot of weird glances. Mafumafu launched himself into his friend’s arms.

 

This was the first time they’ve met.

“Waaaa! You’re so cute, Mafu-san. I know a cosplay shop in the downtown area! Let’s go there, like soon,” Giga-P cupped Mafumafu’s face in his two hands observing it and his face

lit up even brighter, “Like very soon.”

“N-no! I’m not, Giga-san!” Mafumafu flushed and looked away pointedly, “Let’s get in line, alright?”

“Aight child, we’ll get food,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “ _then_ we’ll go to the cosplay store.” He smirked maliciously.

To their surprise, Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou walked out of the restaurant sharing boba and linking arms like a very lovestruck couple, which they pretty much were.

They were giggling to themselves as they stumbled out of the restaurant, their eyes glued to each other, but as they glanced ahead, they froze like a deer in headlights as they saw Mafu and Giga-P also similarly shocked.

Giga-P was the first one who broke the silence with a long whistle.

“Y’all are gayer than me,” he snickered. “And that's saying something, you should be proud; you outgayed the gay lord!”

Mafumafu flushed as a result from second-hand embarassment, “You guys are so... lovey-dovey.”

They both turned red and looked away from each other. “T-that's…!” Amatsuki stammered, lost for words. “I-It's..normal f-for us..to..” Kashitarou, although tall and intimidating, looked helpless at this point.

Giga-P was amused at the sight and continued to tease them further. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting each other’s asses~ you guys are in love for god’s sake~” he suppressed his laughter.

Mafumafu felt extremely bad for Kashitarou and Amatsuki, knowing that they just wanted to be together with each other. “We’re sorry that we interrupted your date, we’ll be leaving now.” Mafu reached for Giga’s arm.

“No fucking way!” Giga said, amusement laced in his tone, “Now that we met them we have to be around them! It's law the gay lord says so.”

Amatsuki shuffled a bit. “I kinda want to be with you guys as well..” He looked at them, a slight smile forming.

“Eh?! Ama-chan?! Are you ditching me?!” Kashitarou exclaimed, his face contouring into a look of worry. He yanked his arm out of Amatsuki’s link.

Amatsuki snorted, “Bitch I might if you don’t treat me well.” He decided to tease him a little. “Giga-san might treat me better!”

Giga got Amatsuki’s hint and played along. “Babe, I’ll treat you like a princess; shower you with gifts and never-ending attention~” he winked, while doing the flirty hand.

Amatsuki winked back and blew a kiss. Kashitarou was shocked that his Ama-chan was so flirty. Damn, he would have to get better at flirting!

Mafumafu was very confused and hungry. To further make his point, his stomachs growled painfully loud. He flushed bright red and hugged his stomach, crouching slightly.

This was not unnoticed by everyone, unfortunately. Giga was the first one to comment. “It seems that my child would like to eat some food,” he said, grinning at said person. “What would your thirsty af stomach desire?”

Mafumafu mumbled something, embarrassed at his friend/father/mother. “What was that? I can't hear your voice?” Giga leaned it, an eager look on his face.

“I said I want some burgers instead” Mafumafu said, not wanting to go inside the Yakiniku restaurant. He was afraid about what would happen between Kashitarou and Amatsuki. Oh god, what if they started making out?! In front of the whole restaurant?! Giga would probably cheer them on, knowing his personality. Mafumafu paled considerably imagining the scene.

“Shall we go to McDonald's then?” Kashitarou asked, re-linking his and amatsuki’s arms together.

“Yeah, sure, but could you, like, keep the gay at a minimum?” Giga asked, not looking amused at the couple, “I don’t feel like people suing us because you two decided to fuck on the table at McDonald's”

They both looked like tomatoes after that comment, complaining about Giga’s terrible personality. Mafumafu was, however, laughing his ass off. They walked down to the nearest McDonald’s, which was only a few metres away. They entered and ordered what they would like, which was two burgers for Mafumafu, Latte for Giga, Coke and fries for Amatsuki and apple pie for Kashitarou.

Mafumafu lead the group to the outside tables, marching happily with his two large burgers and fries. He sat down and starting eating immediately, it was almost as if he didn’t eat for days. Giga plopped down next to him and started in awe. How can someone so skinny be able to eat so much?

“Mafu-kun’s stomach is like a black hole, it’s never ending!” Amatsuki answered Giga’s question, laughing at his reaction.

“That’s right! I remember that one time mafu didn’t stop eating for 2 hours straight,” Kashitarou looked off into the distance. “Those were some good memes.”

Giga almost choked on his latte when he heard Kashitarou, “ _2 hours straight?!_ You…!” He turned to Mafumafu, who has munching on his second burger. “You’re, like, hungrier than a white boy for a girl’s booty!”  

Mafumafu swallowed and sheepishly looked at Giga. “I’m..sorry?” He offered while shrugging timidly. Giga shook his head and looked away, muttering ‘honestly this child’. Kashitarou laughed richly, enjoying the interaction between them. They ate the meal in silence before it was interrupted by Giga’s whistle.

“ _Man_ , that dude has a nice ass~ His face isn’t that bad either..” He mused, staring at the said guy. His face lit up, thinking what things he might say to him.

“I thought you told us to keep the gay down, Giga-san.” Amatsuki deadpanned, staring at Giga’s fascination with the man. Giga turned to him and rolled his eyes.

“I’m an exception though, Amatsuki-san,” He smirked slightly. “I am the gay lord after all~”

“Wha-that’s not fair! Just because you have that nickname doesn’t mean you automatically get a free pass!” Amatsuki complained, suddenly leaning forward in his seat. “I do if I act gay enough, which obviously isn’t enough now that you guys set the standard” Giga chuckled, thoroughly enjoying Amatsuki’s reaction.

“Giga do me a favor and just shut your whore mouth.” Kashitarou said, finishing his apple pie.

“I’ve been told that twice now! How much hate can you guys have!” Giga wailed dramatically, slouching down on his seat while pouting.

Mafumafu started giggling, similarly to how he giggles over text. His high-pitched “ufufufu’s” ascended and descended in pitch. Giga immediately turned to him with a lit-up face.

“Oh my god Mafumafu! You even have a cute laugh!” He cried, cupping Mafu’s shoulders with great intensity. “You are so blessed, honestly. You’ll probably be able to get all the guys and chicks! I’m so jealous.” He smiled even brighter when he saw Mafumafu blush.

“I-I’m really not!” Mafumafu swatted Giga’s hands away while covering his face with his hands. “I don’t get why you keep saying that!” He remembered what they said about him, how he wasn’t worth anything.

“I am so blessed to have you as my son,” Giga said, wiping a fake tear away. “Now I’ll be able to get in anywhere thanks your adorableness, may the lord bless your loving soul amen.”

Mafumafu sipped from his Sprite and collected his empty wrappers onto the plastic tray before heading to the trash can. He came back a minute later holding an ice cream cone and 4 tickets to the aquarium.

“It says there’s a 10% off, but it ends today! I found it next to the cashier and so let’s go now!!!” His eyes were shining with excitement.

 

The other three looked at each other, for a second, before they all unanimously agreed.

“Okay!” Mafumafu finished his ice cream, leaving the cone behind. He clapped his hands and the rest followed the gay lord out of the fast food place, like ducks.

They decided to walk to the downtown area where the aquarium was sitting from across a park. The sun was bright and gave the trees a much taller and relaxing feeling. The buildings towered above the group of boys as they comfortably chatted with each other strolling down the streets. As they were near the aquarium, Giga-P gasped loudly and pointed at a cosplay shop excitedly, trying to form words.

“Giga-san?” Mafumafu touched his shoulder lightly, not getting what Giga-P was so excessively excited for.

“THAT. YOU ARE GOING INSIDE, SON,” He tried pulling Mafumafu inside the store, but he snatched his hand back with wide-eyes.

“What?” Mafumafu said incredously, “I thought you were _kidding?!”_

“( ͡O ͜ʖ ͡O),” said Giga-P.

“What the FUCK?”  Said Kashitarou.

“We are GOING,” Amatsuki cried out, also grabbing Mafumafu’s elbow and dragging towards the shop that had a very bright 10% off sale that sparked an interest in everyone’s eyes.

“TOO LATE NOW TO BACK OUT LOSERS” Giga-P announced and with everyone’s effort except for Mafumafu’s, who was pulling back but with the combined power of three gays™ he was unable to fight back.

The shop was cute and rather small. It had a light woodsy feeling with lots of potted plants sitting on the windowsill and a white awning with the words, “Fukurodani Cosplay Avenue” written on it in black cursive lettering. Various outfits hung on mannequins and hangers. Some flashy bottoms were folded onto wooden shelves and countless colorful wigs were sorted onto mannequins.

 

“LOOK AT THIS SHIT MY BEAUTIFUL SON” Giga - P shouted, holding up a long wavy silver wig with long bangs.

“YOU WILL LOOK FABULOUS IN THIS SHIT MY ADORABLE SON,” he waved it in front of Mafu’s reluctant expression.

“Okay...”

Amatsuki walked up to him holding a maid outfit and Kashitarou held a long pink wig.

“Wear this,” they said simultaneously.

“N-no...” Mafumafu shook his head adamantly and tried to escape outside but they grabbed his hand with a gleam in their eye and he turned around, terrified, before they ushered him into the small fitting rooms.

“Okay~! Have fun!!! We’ll bring you more clothes~~~~” they both cheered and went to the vocaloid section. They swung the door shut and locked it.

He pulled off his sweater and slid the dress on, lacking excitement.

He looked at his reflection and swooned, before a loud knock resonated in his little room. Mafumafu jumped a little.

“Hello, is everything going alright? Please tell me if you need any help trying on our outfits,” the person behind the door sounded polite and emotionless, actually. “There’s a storewide 10% off sale today and tomorrow, but with the purchase of two items, you get one more 50% off.”

“A-ah, okay. Thank you...?”

“Akaashi. Please call me if you need any help or if you have questions.”

The person probably left by now so he tucked up his hair into a net and placed the pink wig delicately on his head.

His brain short-circuited when he looked at himself in the mirror.

What.

_What._

_WHAT._

How the hell did he get in this mess?! How could he let them fool him into wearing a dress?! He couldn’t even recognise himself in the mirror. It didn’t help that he had feminine features either, goddamn his slender body! He tugged at the thigh highs to try and conceal his legs.

It failed.

It failed so fucking much.

The thigh highs were a bit tighter now, so it made his thighs look plump. The dress ended just underneath his bottom, puffing out a little bit, and had white laces around the sleeves and the end of the dress. He had a glossy, white bow tied around his waist. The top of the dress dipped a bit, so you could see his collarbones and part of his upper chest. The wig fit perfectly (unfortunately) and suited his features.

Mafumafu would make sure to kill them before the day ended.

“Hey mafu-kun~” Mafumafu heard Amatsuki drawl from the other side of the door, “Have you tried on the dress?”

No.

No way was Mafumafu showing them how he looked.

It would turn into one of those harem animes and he has seen enough to know where that road will go. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. Should he scream? Cry? Call Soraru-san?

No, calling Soraru-san will be worse. Mafumafu didn’t want Soraru to see him this way.

“Child?” Giga-P called out, worry laced in his tone, “Are you okay? Did the dress fit you? Does it show your butt, is that the problem? Because trust me honey I’ll kick anyone’s ass if they dare look at my child’s bubble butt.”

Mafumafu was so grateful Giga was his parent(s).

“I-I’m fine!” His voice was strangled, he felt weird looking at himself as girl. Strangely though, it didn’t feel wrong. He looked at himself one more time before coming out to show the guys.

The first thing he heard was Giga-P squeal.

“OH MY GOD MY SON!” He did a little fangirl dance before hugging Mafumafu and lifting him in the air. When he put him down, he looked Mafu over once again before squealing again.

Needless to say, Mafumafu was bright as a stop light. His face was as red as a tomato, signifying everyone to “STOP”.

“Oooo~ Mafu-kun~ That looks really good on you~” Amatsuki tried to conceal his grin by covering his mouth. Mafumafu could see the corners of his eyes lifting up.

“I totally agree! Mafu-san  it really suits you!” Kashitarou nodded, his hand on his chin. He seemed to be making a decision.

“Now you can fuck someone over by thinking they’re getting some v  but they’re actually getting some d,” Giga-P said, smirking his oh-so-famous lenny smirk. Mafumafu wondered how much of a meme he is. “This is the good shit, sign me the fuck up” Giga made the “ok” signal with his left hand.

Mafumafu only knew one thing.

That giga is the lord of both memes and gayness.

He has transcended humanity.

“I’ve got some guy clothes as well Mafu-kun, in case you want to change,” Amatsuki held up a white hoodie, ripped jeans, black leather boots that came to half of his leg and a black wig that looked similar to his hairstyle.

Wait.

_What did Amatsuki just say?_

“A-Amatsuki-san?! What do you mean c-c-change?!” Mafu spluttered out, not fully comprehending what Ama-chan had just said.

“Lol, yo ass gon wear that shit all day” Kashitarou said, sporting a smirk that could scare little children.

No way.

_No way._

_N O F U C K I N G W A Y._

Mafumafu made some incoherent noises before screaming out a perplexed _What?!_. Giga-P howled with laughter before explaining his idea.

“Y’ see, we thought it would be amazing if we went to the aquarium with you looking like a girl, since they don’t know you’re a dude,” He smiled brightly while describing his thoughts. “I would walk around with you and see if anything develops; like a cute guy telling you his phone number! It would look like a reverse harem, like that manga called, _Kiss Him, Not Me_ , because we’re all gay and we all love you.”

Mafumafu could see so many things wrong with this plan, so _so_ many things that could go wrong.

But screw it, he wanted to try it, He wanted to feel what true power felt like.

“I’ll do it,” Mafumafu said, looking at everyone. “But I have to change because I am _not_ going out in public with a maid dress!” He lifted the dress slightly to prove his point.

“Whoa Mafu-kun! You do that in public and a pervert might go crazy!” Amatsuki said, turning his head away from the sight. Mafumafu stuck his tongue out at him while pulling down one eye, annoyed by his friend.

“Hey, you at the counter!” Kashitarou pointed at a very bored Akaashi perched on one of the stools behind the wooden counter.

“His name is Akaashi, Kashy,” Amatsuki nudged him and pointed at  his nametag.

“What would look good on him?” Kashitarou pointed at a flustered Mafumafu who had gathered his dress in his hands, staring at the ground

“Something frilly and cute, to go with his pink bob. Either a knee length black or pink dress with white or black lace. If he wanted to wear a shirt and a skirt, I’d say something with sleeves that fan out and end with frills. A skirt with a wide bloom and a little higher than the knee. Probably something looser would look good,” Akaashi turned to the computer and began looking up outfits on their online catalog.

“This black dress with a white collar and lace running down the middle would look nice,” he said, pulling up a picture of a very cute almost lolita-style dress. It was a little shorter than knee-length and was made of soft fabric.

“Wait... what are those?” Giga-P sucked in a breath, eyes as wide as saucers. He was staring at a pair of rainbow coloured pants on a shelf, whilst waiting to see what Mafumafu would wear for their outing.

“You can’t fit in those tight pants...” Amatsuki responded.

“I WANT TO HAVE THEM! I WANT TO BUY THEM WATCH OUT FOR THOSE BODY ROLLS” Giga-P said, his inner meme showing again.

Both Amatsuki and Kahitarou looked at Giga dissapointingly, as if someone made a bad pun. Giga-P huffed at them, grabbing the tight pants and walking to the nearest changing room.

“He’s gonna kill himself,” Kashitarou said, admiring Giga’s bravery. “Those pants are really tight.”

“Well, Giga is a meme, Kashy-chan; he doesn’t want to disappoint the meme lord.” Amatsuki said, rolling his eyes as if it was that obvious.

“HEY HEY HEY! WHAT’S GOIN’ ON HERE!” A loud man with weird white and black hair threw the door open and cheered for himself as he walked into the store.

“Ah, Bokuto-san...” Akaashi looked up from the computer.

Mafumafu looked at the man, Bokuto he heard was his name, and studied him.

_HOW THE HECKITY HECK WAS HIS HAIR DEFYING GRAVITY._

This was his first impression. His second was his large brown eyes looked that to an owls.

How strange. They were wide and looked almost like he was in a stage of permanence nent surprise.

To Mafumafu’s sheer horror, the man chuckled and leered at him suggestively. His eyes went up and down his body quickly as he jumped up and clasped Mafumafu’s hands.

“How old are you?” He said, eyes bright.

“Bokuto... you’re scaring him,” Akaashi sent an apologetic glance to a quaking Mafumafu.

“No!! I wouldn’t want to- wait _HIM_?”

“You’re dating me, don’t go chasing after another person,” Akaashi responded simply. He turned back to the computer and scrolled through the online catalog again, showing Amatsuki and Kashitarou more outfits.

“AKAAAASHIIIII! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!” Bokuto visibly pouted before turning back to Mafumafu, “So you’re a DUDE?”

Trembling, Mafumafu nodded and tried to flatten out his dress.

Bokuto gave a hearty laugh and slapped Mafumafu’s back, causing him to stumble and grab the counter to avoid completely falling.

“YOU ARE MY BRO! Your outfit gives me quite a.... HOOT!” He shouted with glee.

“Bokuto, please,” Akaashi sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being banged open could be heard. Giga-P kicked the door open with great zeal. “YO AMATSUKI-KUN, THE TIGHT PANTS _CAN_ FIT ME, YOU MEAN MONSOON.” He screamed out, while showing off his flat butt. He felt fabulous and that’s all that matters.

“BRO YOU LOOK FABULOUS,” Bokuto screamed and hopped over to examine Giga-P’s butt, who was completely a stranger to him.

“BITCH HELL YEAH,” Giga-P shouted in return. Bokuto lifted him up in a princess-like manner and tossed him up in the air.

“Your butt is flatter than a white girl’s chest,” Amatsuki deadpanned, his eyes screaming for help.

Giga-P gasped, visibly offended by the sarcastic comment. “wOAH ZERO CHILL MATE, HOW ARE YOU SO POPULAR?!” He screamed, the volume of his voice varying from sentence to sentence. Mafumafu could hear a voice crack at the beginning.

Akaashi rubbed his temple and tried to focus back on the catalog. He checked out what else would look good on the crossdressing male. He thought that the cute black dress he mentioned before looked the best out of all of them.

“Hey... Mafumafu was it?” Akaashi said looking over to said man. Mafumafu nodded, the wig bobbing along. Akaashi couldn’t help but think how girly he looked. Poor guy, dragged by his friends into this situation. He might give him an extra discount.

“What do you think of this dress?” Akaashi had to raise the volume of his voice because of Bokuto and Giga-P’s constant shouting. Mafumafu looked at the black dress carefully, examining its features. It had a black lacy print with satin beneath it and a white collar with pearls. It came with white thigh highs (not as high as the ones he was wearing oh god forbid) and black boots.

Mafumafu liked it; it was dark like his personality.

Now how to say it without seeming too eager about dressing like a girl. He couldn’t straight up say it, that was a big no-no. He couldn’t act like a tsundere, that’s Soraru-san’s job. Could he act like Giga-san?

No.

No way he could be that memey and blunt.

Mafumafu decided to just nod, which would be the least embarrassing option. He tried not to look shy or bashful since that would definitely embarrass him.

Akaashi left to retrieve the clothes from the new stock section, his feeling of guilt rising knowing he was helping the poor guy’s friends to make him look more feminine.

But he had to admit, he could work those cute clothes.

“My sON!” Mafumafu heard Giga-P yelled, his voice getting progressively higher. “WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY TIGHT PANTS?!” He said while kicking high.

Mafumafu was praying for the sanity of Giga-san and his safety. Also that the fact the pants would not rip because hoo boy, that would not be a good view.

“You’re the only one that can pull them off, dadther” Mafumafu said, wondering how comfortable they were.

“Aw~ Thanks sweaty~” Giga winked at him,  “These do look good on my figure; I wonder if any straight boy will turn gay for me~”

“I know if it was me I sure as hell wouldn’t.”  Kashitarou sniggered at Giga’s appearance. The rainbow tight pants did not match his dark clothes.

“Oh honey, trust me if you were straight none of the girls would go for you so you’d have no choice.” Giga fired back, his sass levels rising with every insult made at him.

This earned a chortle from Mafumafu, who was _not_ expecting something as salty as that from Giga-P. He was honestly so happy to have him as a friend/parent/fellow memester.

Akaashi returned with the outfit in his hands, handing it to Mafumafu with a solemn look. It was like they were at a funeral, and Mafumafu was the poor soul that had lost a relative. Mafumafu took the dress with a confused look, wondering what made the store clerk look so down.

“I’ll give you an extra 15% off discount. I’m so sorry that you had to go through with this.” He spoke at a low voice in order not to further embarrass the unfortunate male. It didn’t work, as Mafumafu flared up and started stuttering. Now Akaashi really thought he looked like a girl.

“I-I-I...t-thank you you so much!” Mafumafu blurted out, screaming internally at how bad he was in social situations. He quickly grabbed the clothes and ran as fast as he could to the changing rooms.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, not wanting to ever go back out there again. Was it alright if he lived here for the rest of his life? It was okay if he didn’t go to the bathroom; angels don’t even use the bathroom, so he was fine with that. It was also okay if he was fed occasionally, right?

Right?!

What a lie, he couldn’t even survive an hour without food what was he talking about?

While internally monologuing his struggles, he dressed swiftly into the outfit given. The black dress was not as short as the maid dress, so that was a relieve for Mafumafu. Still, it was shorter than what he was accustomed to- not that he had ever worn a dress or anything before today.

Mafumafu could hear the “why the fuck you lyin” vine playing in his head and he hated himself for that.

Why must he be such a meme?

The black leather boots reached halfway on his leg, with the laces being messily tied up. Mafumafu thought they looked really cool and he was totally going to wear them with his usual outfits.

He looked over his outfit one last time, checking that it didn’t show anything he didn’t want and checking that it actually looked good on him. He reached for the lock with shaking hands, extremely nervous about what the others would say. Mafumafu took a deep breath, unlocked the door and plunged outside.

He heard Giga-P scream again. How was his voice not gone by now?

“oH MY GOD MY SON YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL I’M GOING TO CRY TEARS OF JOY” Giga-P rambled loudly about his child’s beauty, running towards him and collapsing at his feet. “MAY THE LORD BLESS YOU AND THIS BEAUTIFUL MOMENT AMEN OUR FATHER WHO ART IN HEAVEN.”

By this point Mafumafu had completely blocked out what Giga-P, instead focusing on the dangerous position Giga was in. Mafumafu discreetly shuffled farther away from him, in order to avoid Giga looking up his dress.

Luckily, Giga-P had gotten the hint and stood up immediately, taking Mafumafu’s hand in his, “I’m so sorry about the previous outburst but where’s the lie tho; the point is you’re really pretty and I’m glad I brought up my child like that.” Giga-P looked straight into his eyes, a true smile reflected in his eyes.

Mafumafu looked away; he did not deserve this praise. He wasn’t what everyone said he was. He wasn’t cute, or sweet, or nice, or anything at all.

If he was, then he would have the one thing he wanted the most.

Soraru-san always by his side.

Mafumafu shook the thoughts out of his head as he looked Giga-P in the eyes; Giga looked concerned. In order to not be discovered, he smiled bashfully. “I’m really not that pretty..” He trailed off, mumbling and looking away.

He was feigning embarrassment in order to keep his secret locked away.

Not that he wasn’t embarrassed already.

Giga-P’s face lighted up again, “OH MY CHILD STOP BEING SO EMBARRASSED!” His booming voice resonated.

Amatsuki and Kashitarou praised Mafumafu as well, with Kashitarou doting on him and Amatsuki reassuring him that he looked fine. Mafumafu felt so loved with his friends that he forgot his troubles. Right now anyway.

Giga-P quickly escorted him to the front counter so he could buy the outfit Mafumafu was wearing. Even though Mafumafu insisted that he could pay (even though he had no money, he was sure he could pay in tears), Giga-P silenced him and said that he would pay and that was that. Mafumafu huffed, wanting to cry both from frustration and joy.

Akaashi scanned the price tags from the outfit and totaled it. It was quite cheap, thanks to the extra discount provided by Akaashi, and Giga-P seemed to have no trouble paying it.

Mafumafu righted the pink wig on his head and stepped warily out of the door, with his friends egging him on.

So he just tolerated it and kept going, reluctantly. They made their way through the increasingly crowded streets to the aquarium.

When they got there, the sun was beginning to set which tinted everything orange and the wind was much colder than the mid-afternoon sun they had walked around in.

The aquarium was huge and was dome shaped, with smaller blue buildings dotted around it. The entrance itself was crowded with people holding similar coupons as they had and the adults were flocked with their children, but what stood out the most was Mafumafu himself.

He drew stares and people of all ages gaped at him, trying to gauge if it was a cosplay or someone who actually dressed like that normally. No one even seemed to question that there was a _he_ inside the outfit and the wig, but he felt ridiculously intimidated and grabbed Giga’s shirt tail, looking visibly nervous. Giga just responded with a simple pat on Mafumafu’s quivering pink head

The line pushed them forward inch by inch, until about twenty minutes later they made their way finally to the interior of the aquarium.

“Uwooooooah! It’s so coool!” Mafumafu exclaimed as he looked around. The entrance had a huge food court inside of it, with aquatic themed shops around it. The exhibitions were scattered in different directions with their name at the top of it. There was  “What Lies Below”, “Tropical Seas”, “Down Under Reef”, “Nighttime Creatures”, “Underwater Dangers” and “Sea Mammals”, as well as dolphin, seal and whale shows. This was by far the best aquarium he had ever been to.

Mafumafu turned back to the group, who were immersed in looking the map. He was slightly annoyed that they weren’t looking at the cool interior design of building, but he supposed they had to plan where to go to first.

“I wonder which one is the best out of all of them…” Giga-P hummed, studying the map very seriously, like he was on a secret mission.

“My personal opinion is the ‘Nighttime Creatures’, but Ama-chan said he hated how dark it was.” Kashitarou sighed as he looked longingly at the exhibition entrance. He seemed devastated he couldn’t go there.

“You can’t see anything in there, it’s darker than Soraru-san’s humour! Honestly, I don’t see why you enjoy that,” Amatsuki huffed and crossed his arms. “I prefer ‘Down Under Reef’”

“‘Down Under Reef’ is so boring though!”

“What the hell are you talking about, it’s Australia! Nothing in Australia is boring! Have you seen what they deal with over there?!”

“..True..but..”

“Drop bears, have you seen how terrifying drop bears are?! Jesus Christ Kashy, they’re like adorable balls of death and destruction”

Giga-P chuckled at their lovers’ dispute, whilst Mafumafu hid his smile. They always argued about the smallest of things, even way before they developed feelings for each other. It was so sweet that his friends had found love, he felt so happy. Happy, yet he felt something else deep down inside. Something boiling, a feeling that made his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots, made his eyes sting with angry tears and made him want to hit something.

Jealousy.

He hated that feeling so much.

“Alright, alright, alright, let’s go to Tropical Seas, since it’s the only one that won’t cause World War III to happen between us.” Giga-P rolled his eyes at Amatsuki and Kashitarou, who were still arguing with each other. Mafumafu nodded ecstatically, wanting to see what kind of fish were in the Caribbean Sea. He remembered learning about it in highschool, but to be honest he wasn’t paying much attention back then.

“Tropical Seas? That’s _way_ too boring!” Amatsuki complained, crossing his arms and looking towards ‘Down Under Reef’.

“For once I agree with Ama-chan...” Kashitarou reluctantly said, hunching over and looking the opposite way from amatsuki. It pained him to say those words, words that would be used against him soon. Knowing Amatsuki, he wouldn’t let those words slip by.

Giga-P  sighed in exasperation at both of them. Seriously why had he even bothered coming all the way to the aquarium if they were going to be like this. Oh wait, he came because of Mafumafu’s excitement. He sighed again, honestly he was so weak when it came to his child. Giga-P has to become stronger! He has to be firm! Yes, he shall not back down!!

“Um, Giga-san,” Mafumafu tugged at Giga-P’s sleeves sheepishly. “Can we please go to the attractions now? I really wanna see the tropical fishes!” His eyes glimmered for a second before returning to the timid look he had before.

Fuck.

Giga-P couldn’t resist Mafumafu’s wishes like this!

He wanted to punch something because Mafumafu was too much _goddamn it, he’s giving him puppy eyes shit fUCK!_

“S-sure Mafumafu! Anything for my child!” Giga-P smiled a cat-like smile. All that’s left was for him to say ‘nya!’ and strike a ‘kawaii’ pose, as the weeaboos say.  But he wasn’t like that. It wouldn’t look cute, plus it would make Amatsuki comment on ‘how he looked like a pedophile’ and say mean things like ‘stop doing that you’re scaring the children.’ He suddenly remembered the situation between Amatsuki and Kashitarou and sighed once again, “But we have to wait for Kashy-kun and Ama-chan to make up their minds.” Giga-P mimicked the nicknames they gave to each other, which didn’t go unnoticed by Mafumafu, who slightly chuckled at the imitation.

“Why don’t we just leave them?” Mafumafu suggested, looking over to them. He felt bad for leaving them but at the same time he felt so annoyed at them for acting like little children. And Soraru-san said _he_ was the childish one!

Giga-P stared blankly at Mafumafu.

Huh?

Did Mafumafu, his beautifully amazing child, seriously suggest that?

Mafumafu, the guy that was supposed to love his friends and be caring and forgiving towards them. Did he seriously just suggest to leave them like they were trash?!

“L-l-leave them?” Giga-P stuttered, still dumbfounded by the harsh suggestion. He was gaping and his eyes were wide as saucers. This was a new look for him, and Mafumafu was the first to see it. He felt accomplished.

“I don’t see why not,” Mafumafu shrugged and looked away, conscious of Giga-P’s staring. “I mean, they’re causing a lot of troubles for us by being stubborn, plus we did interrupt their date…” He trailed off, looking at Amatsuki taunting Kashitarou for agreeing with him while Kashitarou tried to deny it.

Giga-P looked confused for a second before realising that Mafumafu wanted to help his friends with their love lives (not the idol kind)! He knew it!! Mafumafu _was_ a kind soul after all...k-kawaii~ So cute and pure and innocent!!

“Ahh, Mafu-kun~ Is it possible that you wanted to help set up Amatsuki and Kashitarou together?” Giga-P wrapped an arm around Mafumafu whilst singing out the words. He felt such joy that his child was so nice.

“Eh, what do you mean?” Mafumafu slightly tilted his head. “Aren’t they al-”   

“SHSHSHhsHsh!” Giga-P hissed while putting a finger on Mafumafu’s lips. “I know that! I meant to set them up again for another date!”

Mafumafu formed a little ‘o’ with his mouth before nodding. He didn’t want to tell him that he actually suggested that because they were unbearable at this point. He could see from the corner of his eye that they were both practically yelling at each other and...  is Amatsuki hitting Kashitarou with a rolled-up newspaper?

Mafumafu squinted a bit to clear up his vision.

Holy shit he was.

Mafumafu groaned internally at the extremely embarrassing situation. If anyone asked, he wasn’t associated with these people. He just hoped Amatsuki wouldn’t come running to him. He turned his eyes back to Giga-P, waiting for his answer. “So,” Mafumafu said, raising his eyebrows slightly. “What do you think?”

Giga-P was also observing the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.  He flinched a bit when he realised that yes Amatsuki was hitting Kashitarou with a rolled up newspaper and yes he was calling Kashitarou a “dried up noodle” and _yes Kashitarou was actually offended by that_.

“Okay, we’re definitely leaving them by themselves, I’m not mentally prepared to deal with this.” Giga-P nodded furiously as more people watched Amatsuki and Kashitarou’s lovers dispute. He debated whether to tell them now that they would split up or send them a text later. Kashitarou was slowly getting closer to Amatsuki in effort to calm him down. At least that’s what Giga-P thought, but it quickly changed when he saw Kashitarou kissing Amatsuki on the lips. He had no idea Kashitarou had it in him.

Mafumafu saw the mischievous gleam in Giga-P’s eyes. He tugged the hem of Giga-P’s shirt, “Aren’t you gonna tell them?” He asked, not wanting to know what Giga-P will do if he wasn’t stopped.    

Giga-P hummed for a second before shaking his head, “I’ll text them later, hopefully they won’t be _too_ mad.” He looked back at them one more time (they were kissing more passionately now) and grabbed Mafumafu’s hand. Mafumafu emitted a confused sound before Giga-P started running towards ‘Tropical Seas’. He dragged Mafumafu behind, who was yelling “Hold on Giga-san!” and “Stop going so fast!”

Every time they passed someone (which was every 10 seconds due to the large amount of people), they would give them adoring looks and say stupid stuff like “What a cute couple” or “They must really love each other” or “Young love these days” under their breath. Mafumafu always heard them. These comments made him blush and his heart beat madly. He clenched his lacy dress and suppressed his emotions. No, no, no, he wasn’t in love with Giga-san. He wasn’t in a relationship with him. Stop. Stop. Stop. Strands of hair from the pink wig brushed against his cheek, causing him to realise that he was still dressed like a girl. They were just saying that because they thought he was a girl with her boyfriend. This was supposed to make him feel better but it just made his heart throb even more.

Giga-P let go of Mafumafu’s hand once they made it to the other side of the dome, to the exhibit. The lettering was multi-coloured in what was considered to be tropical colours. Yellow, pink and purple. There was a line at front of it, but it didn’t seem that long; probably a 10-minute wait. Mafumafu caught a glimpse of the inside of Tropical Seas. He was in awe of how beautiful the fish were. They were all so different, stripes, spots, glittery, wide, skinny. What amazed him the most was the spectrum of colours all the fishes had. He continued to stare until a cough caught his attention. Mafumafu turned to look at Giga-P, who was grinning like an idiot. “W-what?” Mafumafu stuttered, chuckling slightly at his friend’s ridiculous expression.

“Nothing~ You just looked sooo adorable when you were looking at the fish!” Giga-P closed his eyes and smiled brightly, extremely happy that his chum/buddy/pal/amigo/tomodachi is enjoying himself. Mafumafu blushed lightly before punching Giga-P in the arm. Giga-P yelped then glared at Mafumafu.

“Don’t call me adorable! I’m seriously not so stop that!” Mafumafu glared back at Giga-P, annoyed with how many times he’s been called adorable. He’s not, and it’s not because he’s a guy.

_Worthless._

_You should stop living._

_Stop crying you piece of shit; someone like you shouldn’t be allowed to cry._

They circled around his head, squeezing his thoughts and burying the current ones away. Mafumafu tried not to show his agitation. He wanted to hide from the pity Giga-P was surely going to give him. Luckily, he didn’t notice and pouted instead. “Ehh, you won’t let your mother dote on you for just a second?! How could you. It feels like you are taking away my dignity, my privilege, my _life_.” Giga-P raised his hand to his head and dramatically threw his head back. Mafumafu laughed at the stupid gesture and shook his head. It got rid of the thoughts attacking his brain. He was thankful for that. Giga-P chuckled and ruffled Mafumafu’s pink wig, but did so with great caution so he wouldn’t accidentally fling it off.

“Shall we go in Giga-san?” Mafumafu questioned, turning to look at the shortened line. Now would be a good time to go in. People trailed out through the exit, which meant that less people would be there.

“Just wait a bit Mafu-k-I mean Mafu- _chan_ ,” Giga-P winked at Mafumafu, who flushed at the girly nickname. “I need to go to the bathroom quickly.”

Mafumafu nodded and followed him to where the bathrooms were located, which were to the left of the exhibit (thank god!). “I’ll wait outside, so you go on ahead.” Mafumafu smiled at Giga-P and leaned back on the wall near the entrance of the men’s bathroom. He was getting nervous being by himself, especially when he looked like a girl. He looked at the people passing by and entering the bathrooms. It was calm, nice, nothing going wrong. After a few minutes, he started getting bored. He fiddled with the ends of the dress and adjusted his wig for god-knows-how many times. Seriously, how long will Giga-san take! Jeez, it’s like he ate a burrito or something. Then, he heard something he hoped…no… _prayed_ he wouldn’t have to hear.

“Hey sweet thing~ How you doin’” Mafumafu heard someone slur at the end of the corridor. He flinched, was that directed at him? Mafumafu looked around feverishly, hoping it was directed at someone else. The voice chuckled lowly, almost mocking him. Mafumafu shivered, so it was directed at him.

No.

This wasn’t happening.

“Who else would it be directed to, honey?” The man started approaching him. No, get back, get back! “You’re the only _beautiful_ thing I see here” No, please stop. “Beautiful, as well as erotic” The man’s voice was huskier now. His pace was picking up as he got closer to Mafumafu.

Mafumafu couldn’t move.

He screamed in his head to run.

He couldn’t. He was glued to the spot.

The man was in front of him, eyeing him up and down. Disgusting, how disgusting. He licked his lips, his brown eyes flaring up with lewd thoughts. Abruptly, the man’s hands were placed on the left and right side of Mafumafu, effectively  trapping him. “Say, why don’t I play with you for a bit~ It’d be a nice way to kill time and it’d be so fun!” He chuckled like it was a joke. Mafumafu wished it was. He wished it was some sort of sick joke that God was playing on him and that it would be all over soon. Yeah, that’s how it would happen. Mafumafu politely looked away from the man, tears forming in his eyes. He hated how weak he was. _Loathed_ it. The man grunted in annoyance.

“Look at me darling.”

Mafumafu refused. He kept his head still.

“I said look at me.” The man growled dangerously. His rough hands cupped Mafumafu’s cheek and violently turned his head towards him, which earned a squeak from the terrified utaite. His head was being jerked around from the person grabbing him aggressively. His snarl was the most defining feature of the man, along with his yellowed teeth and greasy, balding hair. He had to be at least in his mid 50’s, but Mafu had no idea.

“P-please,” Mafumafu stuttered timidly.

“Please what?” the man’s mouth stretched into a threatening grin and froze him on the spot, lower lip trembling.

“Leave me alone,” he said softly, hardly being able to choke out the words with the feeling of needing to throw up almost overwhelming everything else.

The man’s eyes narrowed and placed another rough hand on Mafumafu’s hip, “Nah, how about we hit up my place when we get out of here?”

Mafumafu jerked back but the man’s hands grabbed him again, with no force.

He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, the man’s sour breath was the only thing he could breath. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything about this?

“You. What are you doing?” another masculine voice cut in, full of cold fury and chilled Mafu’s spine, but what put him on edge even further, was the familiarity of the voice that had stood up for him. Relief and even more anxiety settled into his heart, if possible.

He opened his eyes slightly, apprehensive of what he may see.

His heart stopped beating for a moment as he registered the man who had stood up for him and his breath caught in his throat and made it incredibly difficult to form a comprehensive thought.

Soraru-san, in all his glory, was standing in front of him, blocking his view of the man who had grabbed him earlier as if he was protecting Mafu, the ends of his shaggy black hair tickling Mafumafu’s forehead. Mafumafu could smell the laundry detergent on his black jacket and felt like his heart was just being pulled unfairly in a million directions at a time to which he had no idea which direction he should let it move in.

He could feel the hot pressure behind his eyes as it got increasingly difficult for him to swallow with the lump in his throat.

“Please leave her alone,” he said coldly. Soraru-san batted the man’s hands away as he reached for Soraru-san’s face as to hit him. Mafumafu was a quivering mess behind Soraru-san.

The man grunted and made another move to slap Soraru-san, but Soraru grabbed his hands firmly and said, “Please leave the building.”

“What’s it to you!? You don’t even work here!” the man’s gruff voice was beginning to rise in volume and anger.

“You’re visibly making her uncomfortable.”

_Her._

Mafumafu wiped his tears away with haste before Soraru-san would turn around.

The man glared at Soraru-san before saying, “You’re gonna regret this.” He turned around and stalked out angrily.

Confirming his fear, Soraru-san turned around and tentatively asked Mafumafu was okay.

“Y-yeah,” Mafumafu said quickly and quietly, terrified Soraru would recognise his voice.

“What? I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to hear you,” Soraru leaned closer and his smell became much more apparent. Mafumafu thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Yo! Soraru!” a cute female voice came up and the owner of the voice casually threw an arm around Soraru.

To Mafumafu’s utmost surprise, Lon was standing in front of him, with her trademark short blonde hair, a loose pink hoodie, and black plaid shorts that nearly surpassed her knees.

Lon stumbled back abruptly after glancing at Mafumafu.

She bought her face closer to him. He stepped back quickly and turned his face away, but hopelessly.

“Are you... hey!” she began. Soraru had nudged her.

“Oi, you’re making her uncomfortable.”

“Am I? O-oh! Shoot, I am! I’m so sorry!” she grabbed Mafumafu’s hands and bowed deeply.

“A-ah...” Mafumafu wanted to hide so badly.

“YOOO! The men’s restroom smells bad! Don’t go in there!” Giga walked out and stopped in his tracks before rushing up to the mess of three people.

“SORARU-SAN!” Giga bounded up to Soraru before shaking his hand eagerly.  “MY BEAUTIFUL SORARU-SAN O SHIT WADDUP!” He laughed heartedly before wringing an arm around him. Soraru emitted an annoyed grunt, but smiled.

“Nice to see you too Giga.” He said whilst removing Giga-P’s arm from his shoulder. Even though he acted annoyed, he was actually happy to see him again.His mouth twitched upwards slightly when he saw Lon giving a wary high-five to an ecstatic Giga-P.

“Wow you guys are here?! Are you on a date?! Congratulations Soraru-san!! Can I be the best man at the wedding?!” Giga-P’s eyes twinkled with both excitement and mischief.  But they had something else hidden behind them, a somber look. He smirked and wrapped both of his arms around them.

Soraru turned bright red and smacked Giga-P’s arm away from him while Lon was stuttering her explanation for why they were there. Giga-P just laughed at their flustered states, but deep down inside he was worried if it _was_ an actual date and how Mafumafu would react if it was.

“G-Giga, for your information we decided to go out _as friends_ to the aquarium since there was 15% off for tickets, which is why I presume you came alone,” Soraru emphasized the word alone. “I was gonna invite Mafu, but he didn’t answer his phone so I decided to invite Lon with me, since we haven’t hung out properly for a long time other than to do duets. That’s what we did yesterday, other than to record our Minecraft videos.” Soraru looked over to Lon, who confirmed his answer by nodding her head vigorously, her blond hair bobbing up and down.

“Also, Giga-san, we aren’t dating! Nope, not at all!! He likes som-oof!” Soraru elbowed Lon again the middle of her sentence, with more force this time. She doubled over in exaggerated pain, whilst whining about how mean Soraru-san was. Soraru ignored her.

“No I don’t, Shut up Lon.” He said flatly, trying not to convey emotion, which failed as his cheeks were soon graced with red. He looked extremely embarrassed and feared that Giga-P will probably find out who it is. No, he _will_. It’s his duty as Soraru’s friend to find out who it is and taunt him until Soraru’s soul is gently carried away by a thousand angels. Lon laughed and slapped his shoulder.

“Okay Soraru-san, whatever you say!” she sang loudly, which annoyed Soraru to no end. It was like she knew something he didn’t, and that type of behaviour irritated him so _so_ much.

“Anyway, Giga why are you here? I know you came alone but this is strange behaviour even for you…” He turned back to Giga-P, who was suppressing his laughter from the previous scene.

“Ding dong you are wrong, Soraru-san,” Giga-P wagged his finger at Soraru, his face plastered with a self-conceiting smile. “I actually came here with someone, and- wait where is he?” Giga-P swivelled around, trying to find where he went. Mafumafu had disappeared rather quickly, which wasn’t unusual with what Giga-P had seen. He would have thought Mafumafu might’ve stayed to see his beloved Soraru-san, but with his timid nature and embarrassing getup, it was unlikely. Plus, Soraru was with Lon, who Mafumafu thought Soraru liked. This would cause the poor utaite to misunderstand the situation.  Damn it! Where could he have gone?! Mafumafu couldn’t have just ran off to where the exhibits without him knowing or seeing, and there was no other exit or-

The bathrooms.

How could Giga-P have not noticed sooner?

“Wait, he? You came with a _he_? He’s not your boyfriend is he?” Soraru was surprised Giga-P could even get a guy to notice him, not that he wasn’t good-looking.  He was just too forward with his feelings.

“Soraru-san I can’t even get my cat to notice me, how do you expect me to have a boyfriend?” Giga-P fired back with a question of his own, waving his hand dismissively. “That’s beside the point. Yes, I came with a he, but he was just a good friend. Very shy, but good friend nonetheless.” Soraru couldn’t see Giga-P interacting with anyone shy, that’s extremely unlikely. Maybe Mafumafu, but knowing him, he’d rather be watching anime and spending time with cats than socializing, the complete opposite to Giga.  

“Eh, he sounds nice! Where is he?” Lon looked around, expecting the mystery person to pop out of thin air. Soraru rolled his eyes at the action. Giga-P wouldn’t tell her how close she was to finding out where Mafumafu was.

“Ah, he’s actually waiting for me near the Tropical Fish exhibit! I probably kept him waiting for a long time,” Giga-P laughed nervously and brushed his hand across his pocket. He had a plan. He stopped laughing as soon as it brushed his pocket. Looking panicked, he patted his front and back pockets feverishly, as if he was searching for something important.

“What’s wrong?” Soraru looked to where Giga-P was patting, a look of concern on his face.

“I think I left my phone inside the bathroom, I’m going to go check,” Giga-P turned to men’s bathroom, groaning that he had to go back into that rank bathroom again. “Go on ahead without me, I’ll be out there soon!” He ignored Lon’s and Soraru’s chorus of ‘are you sure?’ and replied with a laugh and a nod of his head. He inhaled sharply and dove back into the bathroom. As soon as he was inside, his suspicions were confirmed. He heard sniffling and quiet, choked sobs from the last stall of the bathroom.

“Mafu-san?” Giga-P called out softly, not wanting to startle the young man, if that was him at all. The sniffling ceased a bit when he spoke out, so maybe it was him? Giga-P soon heard the stall door being unlocked and a head popped out, wary of who it might be.

“Giga-san?” Mafumafu’s soft, high-pitched voice resonated throughout the bathroom. He seemed in a terrible state, his eyes were puffy and red and tears were streaming down his face. The makeup was rubbed off slightly, but nevertheless Giga-P was still very happy to see him.

“Yeah, it’s me, my amazing son.” Giga-P had a slight smile when he saw Mafumafu’s face light up when it was confirmed that it was indeed Giga-P. Giga-P held out his arms for a hug, which he knew Mafumafu needed. Tears were pooling in Mafumafu’s eyes as he ran towards him, letting  out a strangled _Giga-san!_ As he buried himself in Giga-P’s shirt. Giga didn’t care if it got stained, he cared more about Mafumafu’s well-being.

Giga-P threaded his fingers through Mafumafu’s pink wig in an attempt to comfort him, even though he wanted nothing more than to rip it off. This caused Mafumafu to sob harder and to clench onto Giga-P’s jacket. Mafumafu knew he looked like a mess, he knew how pathetic, how _vulnerable,_ he was at the moment, but he didn’t care. Hours of compressing all his emotions flowed out all at once, like dumping a bucket full of water and Giga-P was the person who got caught between the water and the floor, a wave of emotions flooding him. Giga didn’t seem to mind, in fact he held Mafumafu tighter.

It reminded him of how Soraru comforted him.

Mafumafu inhaled sharply when his thoughts drifted towards Soraru and how much he has helped him ever since Mafumafu met him. He hasn’t been treated like that for a long time. Thanks to him, he was able to make more friends and live a better life.

_God, I really do love him._

“Hey,” Giga-P whispered softly, rubbing circles on Mafumafu's back. “What happened out there?”

Mafumafu was anticipating this question. It had to be asked sooner or later. He gulped and shook his head slightly, “Are you sure you want to know?” His voice cracked slightly at the end, a sign that he will bleed emotions once again. He’s not ready for another round of depressive thoughts, not now.

Giga-P looked into Mafumafu’s eyes, his own reflecting how much he wanted to know; how much he cared about him. This alone made Mafumafu tear up,

He bit his lip. “There was this...man, who though I was a girl, so he started to..” Mafumafu paused and took in a shaky breath, willing himself to continue. “He started to call me pet names and touch me in places I didn’t want to touched and, and,” tears were pouring out of his eyes at this point. “And I felt really scared, like nobody would help me but then Soraru-san came. He saved me, but somehow I don’t feel saved.” He finished in a hushed tone, scared that if he raises his voice he’ll break down. Soraru-san may have saved him, but it only caused his feelings to become more berserk. It caused him more confusion, if Soraru really saw through his disguise or if he’s just helping out from the good of his heart. All these thoughts gave him a headache.

He just wants to go home.

Giga’s face whitened as he pressed Mafumafu’s head to his shoulder. “The person won’t come back. I’ve got you, Mafu-kun.” He understood what Mafumafu felt at the moment, he felt that if Soraru saw him like this, he would feel disgusted or he would laugh at him. God, he doesn’t know how much Soraru talks about him, how much he actually cares.

How much love Soraru felt for him, even if Soraru himself won’t see it.

Mafumafu felt his heart constrict, making it considerably harder for him to form comprehensive thoughts. He managed a slight thank you to Giga.

He responded with a hearty grin and gingerly placed the pink wig back onto Mafumafu crookedly, but neither of them made a move to fix it.

“Alright, ready?”

Mafumafu nodded in response. With that, Giga led Mafumafu out of the restroom, where thankfully Soraru and Lon were long gone.

The Aqour’s song, “Koi ni Naritai Aquarium!” blared from the speaker from above as they made their way to the exit.


	4. Fighto Dayo!

“What kind of tea do you want?” Giga asked, his eyes flickering over to Mafumafu’s hunched figure on the couch. He could see him shivering, despite the blanket on his shoulders, and every few seconds or so he would rub his arms up and down, as if he was cold.

“Anything’s fine,” he replied blankly, staring at the laptop sitting in front of him.

Giga-P sighed and decided to go with green tea. As he was preparing it, he studied Mafumafu’s actions. He would always nervously dart his eyes back and forth, as if  he was looking for someplace to run. Of course, Giga would make sure that definitely would _not_ happen, as he is his guardian, and as his guardian, it’s his job to look after him.

He sighed again and made his way back to the living room, holding two cups of steaming tea in his hands, plopping down heavily in the sofa. He glanced over to see what he was watching.

The screen was completely blank. He was even ignoring all the Skype messages.

Giga didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know how to react as well. So many questions were running through his head. What was Mafumafu feeling? What was he thinking about? God, he didn’t know and that’s what bothered him the most.

“Did you want to watch a movie?” Giga asked, hoping he will go back to his usual self.

“I don’t know…” Mafumafu bit his lip and looked away. Giga huffed, annoyed that he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Let’s watch the entire Love Live Sunshine anime, then!”

“...What’s with you and Love Live?”

“It’s v v v v good. I swear.”

“Right.”

Giga typed in the anime and they began to watch it slowly, devouring episode after episode. When the opening song of episode 9 began, Giga’s phone rang.

As expected, the loud sound of gigantic otn resonated throughout the air.

Mafumafu’s hand rose to pause the episode.

“I’m gonna step out for a bit, so you don’t need to pause,” Giga said. He dropped his hand.

When Giga picked up the phone, his back to Mafumafu’s apartment door.

“Yo yo, what do you need?”

Reol began asking about when the new album would release and which stores, as expected she’s always so organised.

Giga shut his eyes, while thinking. “Actually, I’m not sure? You might have to ask the manager about that.”

When he opened them, a tall, lean figure was standing in front of him. “I’ll call you back in a moment.”

“So… _Soraru._ What, is up, my man, my dude, my pal!”

“Why are you outside Mafu’s apartment?”

“Because, I was just inside.”

Soraru cracked a dry smile.

Giga tentatively asked, “Why are you here?”

“Well, neither of you guys were answering your Skype, Line, nor Twitter dms after the aquarium visit.”

“And?”

“I just became worried I guess, and I decided to check up on you guys. It wasn’t like I had anything to do...y-you know.”

“Oh my God you’re such a tsundere,” he laughed in return, but then straightened up. “Look, I don’t think you need to be here right now. Mafu feels like being alone, and I think we should both leave him that way.” He repositioned himself in front of the door.

“Did something bad happen?!” Soraru’s voice rose in alarm.

“No! Nothing-” Giga tried insisting but Soraru was already trying to pry Giga’s arm off the doorknob.

“Oi!” he barked. Giga tried swatting Soraru’s other hand away, but Soraru still was trying to reach the doorknob.

Giga grabbed Soraru’s waist and tried lifting him up and placing him somewhere else, but Soraru had dodged him and begun to actually _tickle_ Giga.

“stoipsnsjshb sTOP!” he shrieked.

Giga let out an earsplitting scream when Soraru began to tickle him and kicked him away, but he was already too far away from the door. Soraru ran into the apartment and locked the door behind him.

“AAAAH REOL! DUDE WE NEED YOUR HELP SORARU HAS JUST BROKE IN I REPEAT _SORARU HAS JUST FUCKING BROKE INTO MAFUMAFU’S HOUSE I SWEAR TO-_ ”

Soraru turned around calmly, like the whole ordeal didn’t happen and faced Mafumafu, sitting a couple feet away looking back at him with an unreadable expression. When their eyes met, Mafu turned away and blankly stared at anime idols bouncing around on the screen.

At this point in episode nine, Mari was running back to school while rain was pouring. She tripped and fell flat on her face in her desperation. Her facial expression and movements were full of regret and it was starting to make Mafamafu tear up at a very horrible moment.

Soraru hung up his coat and sat next to Mafumafu.

 _A bit too close,_ Mafumafu thought.

When the song Mijuku Dreamer started, Mafumafu was silently crying, the tears pouring down his face as he wiped them away forcefully.

The ending credits song ended, and they both sat there in silence.

Soraru broke the silence by asking if anything was wrong.

“W-what?  Nothing happened, I was just too invested in the anime to think about anything else.”

“Can you look at me?”

Mafu hesitantly turned around to face him.

Soraru’s hands snuck around Mafumafu’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. Their heads were touching, and their faces were so unbelievably close. He could feel the heat radiating off of Soraru’s face.

“I know when something’s bothering you,”  he gently said, “If you have anything to tell me, please do. It would mean a lot to me to help you with anything.”

Mafumafu sat there in a stunned silence, his heart aching. Soraru pursed his lips and Mafu’s eyes darted to the movement of his lips.

He closed his eyes and sighed instead of looking away, resigned to whatever fate may happen to him from now on.

In the silence, Soraru’s hands slid down from his neck down to his back and pulled him closer.

Soraru’s chin was now resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

Mafumafu’s hands eventually went up to hug him back. Soraru squeezed him back reassuringly.

After a prolonged moment, they both let go, Soraru avoiding Mafumafu’s gaze. When Mafu looked closer at Soraru’s face, he could see hints of a blush on his face as he pointedly stared at the ground.

Mafu giggled. Soraru’s head snapped up in alarm at the sudden noise, but his gaze softened when he saw Mafu smiling. Soraru reached for Mafu’s hand and held it between both of his hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“I, um,” he swallowed nervously,  “I went to the aquarium today, and a creepy man was trying to take me home.”

Soraru’s eyebrows furrowed. “I went there today, and that was also happening to a girl, but I didn’t think I saw you.”

“You did.” Mafu tentatively pointed his gaze at a pink wig sitting in the corner of the room on a stand.

Soraru followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the sudden realization that the girl at the aquarium _really was_ Mafu. He paled considerably, but his cheeks were still dusted pink.

“So was the man the one who was bothering you?” he asked softly.

“No, um…” Mafu trailed off, still debating if he should tell him the truth.

Soraru gave his hand another squeeze.

“Actually, I, you, I think you made me feel troubled at first, but-”

“What?” Soraru’s voice shook.

“No, no, not like that but like, uh, I just didn’t know you and Lon were dating. I was just,” Mafumafu’s voice cracked, “surprised.” He was barely able to choke out the words.

Soraru’s posture relaxed.

Mafu looked up in alarm. He smiled softly, “We aren’t. She had a coupon so we decided to go after recording that day. I promise it was just that.”

It then felt like a crushing weight was lifted off his chest. He felt like he was free, like he was able to breathe again. 

How could someone have such a big influence on his mood?

Mafumafu smiled. “Thank you," he breathed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know whats so good about love live but i just have to talk about it i dont know whats my problem  
> -nokias (does anyone have a best girl please comment your best girl mine is nico i love her)
> 
> after this chapter, we're going to both start working on the final chapter!! !!!  
> !!!!!! we're both excited and hope you all like it!


	5. Utaite Support Group Go!! The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back
> 
> Back again
> 
> The chat is back
> 
> Add ur friends

 

**-1:00 pm-**

**Mafumafia~:** hey soraru-san,,,

**Skyru-san:** What is it Mafumafu?

**Skyru-san:** -sent a picture-

**Mafumafia~:** omg stop with the weeb memes for 1 second okay just listen to me

**Mafumafia~:** do you think we should do a new group chat??

**Skyru-san:** Hm

**Skyru-san:** Good question.

**Skyru-san:** When did you think of this?

**Mafumafia~:** idk after u left last nite????soraru-san i dont have a timeframe for my ideas

**Mafumafia~:** they just poof outta nowhere u should know this by now

**Skyru-san:** Right, so should we tell everyone else?

**Mafumafia~:** we’re actually doing this??? I thought ud reject my idea

**Skyru-san:** Depends on who you want to invite though

**Mafumafia~:** u m, amatsooki

**Skyru-san:** Okay, I’m fine with that

**Mafumafia~:** His boyfriend, fox mask

**Skyru-san:** Fox mask I’m

**Skyru-san:** Alright I accept

**Mafumafia~:** Our Lord and Saviour, Giga-P™

**Skyru-san:** Why...Why did you trademark that?

**Mafumafia~:** cause hes the original binch

**Mafumafia~:** anyway, reeeeeeOl

**Skyru-san:** She pops up everywhere, so she was bound to come into the group chat sometime soon. How unoriginal

**Mafumafia~:**  r00d, she’s the queen binch

**Mafumafia~:** she run the world

**Skyru-san:** Alright, continue

**Mafumafia~:** lon

**Skyru-san:**....She doesn’t get a name?

**Mafumafia~:** can’t think one up for her ww

**Mafumafia~:** here come dat neru, o shit waddup

**Skyru-san:** Beautiful. How could we deny the ultimate meme.

**Mafumafia~:** yes of coyrse

**Mafumafia~:** Idiot guy

**Skyru-san:** …

**Skyru-san:** Are you referring to Sakata?

**Mafumafia~:** ,,,,no,,,,

**Mafumafia~:** aNyway, urattata

**Skyru-san:** Finally, a decent human being to share my pain other than Kashitarou

**Mafumafia~:** how r00d

**Mafumafia~:** i am still here u dinky winky

**Mafumafia~:** u knick knack paddywack

**Mafumafia~:** u diddly darn dang dong meddling kid

**Skyru-san:** Stop.

**Mafumafia:** gomenassai

**Mafumafia~:** oh! cat lady will be here too~

**Skyru-san:** Ah, 96neko

**Skyru-san:** The hardcore Len fan

**Mafumafia~:** len-kun nau, len-kun nau

**Skyru-san:** Stop it, you’ll call her over here

**Skyru-san:** Is that what you want Mafumafu?

**Skyru-san:** To have a Len-obsessed, yaoi-loving cat show up at your door

**Mafumafia~:** well i dont mind len or the cat but when u said yaoi

**Mafumafia~:** i m out

**Mafumafia~:** dog

**Skyru-san:** Luz hm, I’ll accept. What about banana?

**Mafumafia~:** omg ur getting into it soraru-san

**Mafumafia~:** would banana reaaallly want to be in our chat tho

**Skyru-san:** Well, Reol’s here so

**Mafumafia~:** alrighty then~

**Mafumafia~:** are u okay with everyone skyru-san?

**Skyru-san:** Mm, I guess so. I don’t particularly have a problem with any of them

**Mafumafia~:** excellent

**Mafumafia~:** we shall commence

**Skyru-san:** Please don’t make it sound like we’re summoning Satan

**Mafumafia~:** oh but soraru

**Mafumafia~:** we _are_

**-Mafumafia~ has added Kween of Kool-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Actual fox-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added The ultimate binch-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added The light of our world amen-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Looon-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Len-Kun fanclub-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Zelda Moon-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Baka baka baka-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Urattata-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added Dat boi-**

**-Mafumafia~ has added banana boy-**

**-Mafumafia~ has renamed the chat Utaite Support Group Go!! 2.0-**

**Mafumafia~:** teehee (*・∀-)☆

**Skyru-san:** Rip my peace and tranquility 2k16

**The ultimate binch:** how dare

**The ultimate binch:** u locked me out of my child’s house yesterday

**The ultimate binch:** _im never ever forgiving u u sack of potato fucks_

**Skyru-san:** But I needed to talk to Mafu and you weren’t going to let me

**The ultimate binch:** …..fair point sorararararu…..im letting u off this time….

**Zelda Moon:** yeah what happened to you guys you weren’t responding,,

**Zelda Moon:** i got really worried

**Zelda Moon:** like where’d you go in the aquarium????

**Mafumafia~:** where’d u come from

**Mafumafia~:** where’d u go

**Mafumafia~:** where’d u come from

**Mafumafia~:** cotton eye Mafu

**Skyru-san:** Oh my god no

**The ultimate binch:** [aggressive fiddle playing]

**Mafumafia~:** i should do more country songs for covers

**Zelda Moon:**  please no

**Actual fox:** No, but seriously what happened?

**Skyru-san:** Long story short, something bad happened I saved mafu but I didn’t know it was Mafu and he escaped with Giga then I went to his house to check up on them and yeah.

**Actual fox:** Wait what.

**Zelda Moon:** _wait what?!_

**Skyru-san:** I’ll tell you guys later

**Looon:** omg so that was mafumafu i saw!!!!!

**Mafumafia~:** ,,,yeah,,,

**Looon:** oMG U LOOKED SO KYUUUTE!!!! CUTER THAN ME!!!

**Mafumafia~:** r-really?!

**Mafumafia~:** kyaaaaaa sorarusan didn’t say that!!!!! Uwooooh thank uuu looooooon!!!!

**Mafumafia~:** (*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆(*・∀-)☆

**Skyru-san:** Idiot, I wasn’t thinking about how you looked I was thinking about how you were in danger

**Mafumafia~:** uwah, what a tsun tsuuuun

**Looon:** my fujoshi senses are tingling

**Skyru-san:** What?

**Looon:** what

**Mafumafia~:** nan dayo

**The ultimate binch:** omg u weeb

**Mafumafia~:** gigasan im literally japanese

**Len-Kun fanclub:** oho!!!!! What is dis do i see a yaoi happening

**Len-Kun fanclub:** how _scandalous_

**Looon:** 96neko my lord and saviour how do the doujinshis look

**Len-Kun fanclub:** excellent

**Looon:** good we shall distribute them to all girls nationwide

**Skyru-san:** Are you guys selling drugs or something?!

**Skyru-san:** Because if you are I’m not part of this

**Mafumafia~:** eH please dont sell drugs in this chat the police are already after me

**Mafumafia~:** pls dont give them another reason to lock me up in jail pls

**Skyru-san:** WHAT THE FUCK MAFU

**Zelda Moon:** oh was it that one time you were screaming bc u found a cockroach in ur bed

**Mafumafia~:** **_DONT BRING UP DARK MEMORIES AMATSUKI-SAN_ **

**Zelda Moon:** geez it wasnt even that horrifying

**Mafumafia~:** i dont think u get it amachan

**Mafumafia~:** cockroaches are the spawn of satan

**Mafumafia~:** especially when they fly who the _fuck_ gave them the right

**Actual Fox:** Besides you cant say anything spiders scare you

**Zelda Moon:** because theY CAN ACTUALLY KILL YOU KASHY

**Skyru-san:** You gave me a heart attack for something as mundane as that

**Skyru-san:** Unforgivable, I’m unfriending you for the rest of the night.

**Mafumafia~:** EH?!?!?!?!?!?! WH Y?!! IVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD FRIEND TO U DID THAT HUG MEAN NOTHING TO YOU

**Len-Kun fanclub:** oho

**Looon:** ohoho

**The ultimate binch:** ohohoho

**Zelda Moon:** wow congrats u guys i never knew it would happen

**Mafumafia~:** ahhh,,,,i messed up//

**Skyru-san:** You guys…

**The ultimate binch:** uh oh mamaru is mad

**Looon:** _mamaru_

**Mafumafia~:** gigasan please show me ur ways

**Skyru-san:** I hate all of you

**Mafumafia~:** no mamaru come back if u dont supervise me ill probably die

**Skyru-san:** **_Die._ **

**Mafumafia~:** D:

**Mafumafia~:** _r00d_

**The ultimate binch:** _What the fuck did you just fucking say about mafumafu, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo._

**Skyru-san:** Holy shit

**Looon:** omg go giga

**Skyru-san:** Don’t encourage him at such an early age

**Looon:** how else will he grow up to be the best he can be mamaru

**Skyru-san:** Stop with the nickname

**Len-Kun fanclub:** why would u prefer to be called daddy

**Skyru-san:** Disgusted, I am revolted, I dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ a nd _this_ is the thanks I get???

**Looon:** but ur not christian soraru-san

**Skyru-san:** He is still our lord and saviour Lon

**Skyru-san:** Accept him and you shall be saved

**Skyru-san:** [plays Gospel songs]

**Looon:** ,,,i think we might have broken him,,,

**The ultimate binch:** welcome to the path to salvation soraru, my child

**The ultimate binch:** i thank you for welcoming Jesus in your heart and soul

**Skyru-san:** No, thank _you_ Giga, if you hadn’t shown me the light, I might have never found my way to Christ our lord amen

**The ultimate binch:** amen [praying emoji]

**Looon:** lol im so glad i joined this

**Mafumafia~:** what did i just read

**Mafumafia~:** _what did you make me read with my own two eyes,,,,,,,?????_

**Mafumafia~:** btw ur welcome lon!!!

**Looon:** i swear we need to meet up mafu i want to get to know u

**Looon:** seriously

**Skyru-san:**  Mafu, trust me when I say this but she’s not lying

**Mafumafia~:** well,, if you say so soraru san, is next wednesday okay???

**Looon:** yup, looking forward to it!!!

**Mafumafia~:** yeah!! (´｡･v･｡｀)

**Urattata:** whats this????? Mafudon has a date???????

**Mafumafia~:** urATA!!!!!

**Mafumafia~:** and no its not a date u knob

**Urattata:** my favourite skyscraper, how are you doing

**Urattata:**  and what is this?? A groUp chat??

**Mafumafia~:** yuuuuup~~~~~~ its the best place for all of us to hang out!!

**Urattata:** oooh

**Urattata:** soraru san hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Urattata:** pls give me a cuuuuuuuuuute respooooonse!!!!!!

**Skyru-san:** E-eh! U-Urata, don’t say such embarrassing things!!! It’s not like I’m happy to see you

                  or anything!! I-Idiot!!

**Urattata:** a~ah

**Urattata:** ive been touched by the sacred gods of tsundere

**Mafumafia~:**  you guys have turned my group chat into memes

**Dat boi:** Did someone say memes?

**Mafumafia~:** hOLY SHIT NEEEERUUUUU

**Dat boi:**  What do you want??? It better be about memes

**Dat boi:** Jkjk ily bae let me touch your-

**Skyru-san:** Neru not in front of the children

**Mafumafia~:**???alright going in for base 8 kay,,,,i see how it is,,,,

**Skyru-san:** No, no one is going in for base 8

**Skyru-san:**  This is a pg-rated group chat

**The ultimate binch:** what a protective friend ah young lurve these days

**Dat boi:** How dare you give me a rating this is unfair…

**The ultimate binch:** omg i know right he does it to you too????

**Dat boi:** Oh my god...I found someone i can #relate to

**The ultimate binch:** u also do memes?!?! my soul m8

**Dat boi:** m8

**The ultimate binch:** m8

**Skyru-san:** I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but we have a bigger issue

**Urattata:** talk to me sororo what it is

**Skyru-san:** What the hell are we going to talk about in this group chat?

**Mafumafia:** that’s a good question sorarusan!!!! anyone care to answer??????

**Zelda moon:** mafu you created this group chat if anyone should have the answers its you

**Mafumafia~:** woooah amachan!!!!!!!!!!! too much responsibility for me!!!!!!

**Actual Fox:** Wouldn’t we talk about things related to music? Since most of us are utaites and

                producers

**Mafumafia~:** yes that is correct, i mainly did this for us to socialize with other people more!!!! and

                 maybe even to create memes

**Skyru-san:** So the entire point of this group chat is to socialize?

**Mafumafia~:** yup!!!!

**The ultimate binch:** omg pure angel alert

**Mafumafia~:** what

**The ultimate binch:** what

**The ultimate binch:** i just realised that the others have yet to come into this group chat

**Urattata:** well im pretty sure sakata is sleeping

**Urattata:** probably

**Urattata:** actually im not even sure he might even be dead

**Skyru-san:** Dedder then ded?

**Urattata:** um probably???

**Skyru-san:** half ded then

**Mafumafia~:** but i thought sakata is ur responsibility????????????

**Urattata:** wooahh mafudon!!!!!!!!!!! Too much responsibility for me!!!!!!!!!

**Urattata:** as said in ur words

**Mafumafia~:** how dare u turn me into a meme

**Dat boi:** Memefumemefu

**Mafumafia~:** im triggered

**Skyru-san:** Oh my god thank you Neru

**Dat boi:** Anything for baeeeee

**Dat boi:** ;P

**The ultimate binch:** we have to meet up neru

**Dat boi:** I agree

**-Skyru-san changed Mafumafia~’s nickname to Memefumemefu-**

**Memefumemefu:** two can play that game

**-Memefumemefu changed Skyru-san’s nickname to Mamaru-**

**Looon:** omg salty af

**Memefumemefu:** i am saltier than the dead sea rn

**Mamaru:** _You did not just do that_

**Memefumemefu:** _i just did watchu gonna do about it_

**Memefumemefu:** u gonna lecture me to death

**Mamaru:** That’s it.

**The ultimate binch:** o shit

**Dat boi:** Waddup

**Dat boi:** The sexual tension is rising every passing minute

**Memefumemefu:** omg he logged off is he,,,??

**Looon:** oh no mafu

**Looon:** you just opened the gates of hell

**Looon:** soraru san is pissed off

**Memefumemefu:** AH

**Memefumemefu:** EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY SORARUSAN IT WAS A JOKE

**Memefumemefu:** PLEASE DONT HURT ME IM SORRY

**Looon:** DID HE GET YOU

**Memefumemefu:** NOT YET BUT IM GETTING CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE

**Memefumemefu:** I CAN SENSE HIM WALKING TOWARDS MY HOUSE OH SHIT HE

                        KNOWS WHERE THE SPARE KEY IS

**The ultimate binch:** cHILD GET AWAY

**The ultimate binch:** RUN MAFU RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

**Memefumemefu:** im sorry dadmom, if i die today, please give me a gochiusa themed funeral

**Memefumemefu:** also tell neru ily 2

**Dat boi:** Mafu...I shall always be here 4 you...you shall always be my main hoe

**Memefumemefu:** then i shall die happy,,,thank u neru-senpai

**Urattata:** mafu,,,,,

**Memefumemefu:** yes, oh wise, beautiful racoon uratata

**Urattata:** [clenches fist and sheds a single tear] _rip_

**Memefumemefu:** i did it for the vine,,,,,,such touching words

**Len-Kun fanclub:** npoooooo not my otppppppppp

**Memefumemefu:** i shall never undertsand u 96neko but its okay ill miss u

**Len-Kun fanclub:** no you WILL make it out alive!!!!!! i believe in you mafumafu

**Memefumemefu:** thank you

**Memefumemefu:** I HEARD KNCOKING AT MY DOOR SHIT

**Zelda moon:** MAFU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW DONT LISTEN TO WHAT SORARU SAYS

**Actual Fox:** BUT PLEASE JUMP OUT INTO A SOFT BUSH OR GRASS I DON T WANT

               YOU TO DIE

**Memefumemefu:** ho ly shit hes calling me

**Memefumemefu:** all he’s saying is “mafuu~ i just want to talk to yo~u”

**Memefumemefu:** no u dont u want to murder i kNow u

**Looon:** walk quietly to the front door and listen

**Looon:** _listen if hes ready to kill you_

**Memefumemefu:** im at the door

**Memefumemefu:** HOLY SHIT HES UNLOCKING THE DOOR ABORT MISSION

**Urattata:** HIDE MAFU HIDE

**Memefumemefu:** okay im hiding now im in the closet,,,,,,,,

**Memefumemefu:** oh g o d i can hear him walking around my apartment

**The ultimate binch:** this is like a free horror movie but im actually fucking scared

**Dat boi:** Oo

**Dat boi:** Burn

**Memefumemefu:** hesrightoutsdietheroomhesrightoutsdietheroomhesrightoutsdietheroomohgodo

**Memefumemefu:** HE JUST CAME IN SAYING I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE MAFU

**Memefumemefu:** I CANT RUN

**Memefumemefu:** WAIT ILL PRETEND TO CRY HELL FEEL BAD ABOUT THAT THEN I

                        SPRINT TOWARDS AMACHANS HOUSE

**Zelda moon:** please ganba mafumafu

**Memefumemefu:** hes at the door of th e closet this is it its the end goodbye

**Zelda moon:** nO MAFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAN

**Actual fox:** ….We lost him…

**The ultimate binch:** m-my cHILDDDDDD

**Dat boi:** We’ll just have to hope for the best tomorrow then

**Dat boi:** How about we call it a night?

**Urattata:** i agree,,,we can’t do much today,,,sob mafu was such a good person he didnt deserve

          this

**Looon:** let us hope he is okay

**-11:00 am Wednesday-**

**Baka baka baka:** omg is mafu okay

**Urattata:** welcome sakata to the utaite support group go

**Urattata:** where were u last night??? u missed out on some good memes

**Baka baka baka:** i was asleep like all of u shouldve been

**Urattata:** who needs sleep?????not meeeee

**Baka baka baka:** i only know like 6 ppl here i feel bad

**Urattata:** same here dw about it theyre super chill

**The ultimate binch:** except me i have no chill

**Urattata:** well you and mafu holy shit especially when hes high on no sleep

**Baka baka baka:** i got strangled by him once it wasnt fun

**The ultimate binch:** ooo kinky

**Baka baka baka:** omg

**Baka baka baka:** i love him already hes gr8

**The ultimate binch:** thnks m8

**Baka baka baka:** so who else wasnt here yesterday??

**Urattata:** uhmmm,,,

**The ultimate binch:** i know reol wasnt here

**Urattata:** and luz

**The ultimate binch:** and kradness

**Baka baka baka:** luz not awake at like 1:00 am??? Im surprised

**The light of our world amen:** So am i tbh

**Baka baka baka:** lUZ

**The light of our world amen:** Hello what is this what happened

**Baka baka baka:** honestly, i dont even know i just came into this now

**Urattata:** i think mafu can explain this better, or giga,,,?

**The ultimate binch:** yes i am giga

**The ultimate binch:** its basically a group chat where us utaites and singular producer come

                            together to create memes and have good times

**The light of our world:** Oh yes thank you for your wonderful explanation i have now seen the

                                  Light

**Baka baka baka:** but arent u the light??????

**The light of our world amen:** Just bc i am light doesnt mean i dont have a senpai light

**Baka baka baka:** right,,,of course how could i make that mistake,,,forgive me luz

**The light of our world amen:** There are ppl here i do not know of, do i have to introduce

                                             myself???

**Urattata:** absolutely u have to interact with other humans luz

**The light of our world amen:** but mOOm

**Urattata:** dont but mom me young lady ill have you know when i was ur age i always did what ur

          grandma told me to do

**The light of our world amen:** Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom

**Urattata:** no whinging from u young lady

**Baka baka baka:** what a gr10 mom

**Baka baka baka:** of course soraru is better

**Urattata:** who do u think taught me everything i know?????

**Urattata:** theres a reason hes the grandma

**The light of our world amen:** Holy sh i t

**The light of our world amen:** Gradmararu

**The ultimate binch:** _grandmararu_

**The ultimate binch:** quick someone change his nickname

**-Urattata changed Mamaru’s nickname to Grandmararu-**

**Urattata:** if i die bc of him, i want to be remembered for the sacrifice i made

**Baka baka baka:** we will honour u

**Urattata:** we should also change mafus name to honour him as well

**The ultimate binch:** hold up i got this

**-The ultimate binch changed Memefumemefu’s nickname to Rip-fu Rip-fu-**

**Urattata:** _ripfuripfu im crying_

**Baka baka baka:** what exactly happened to him???

**The light of our world amen:** Did he die???????? Pls say no we need mafu in this world

**The ultimate binch:** im sorry to say that i dont know

**Looon:** goooood mooooorniiiing guuuuuuuuuuuuuys~~~~

**Looon:** holy crap the first thing i see is rip-fu rip-fu ive been blessed

**The ultimate binch:** ah lon

**The ultimate binch:** welcome, we are honouring mafu and his sacrifice to us

**Urattata:** hiiii looooooon

**Looon:** omg and hiiiiiiiiiiiii uraaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~

**Looon:** has soraru said anything cute to u yet???

**Urattata:** no,,,im v v v sad,,,,,

**Urattata:** but at the same time im glad bc id probably be something like “Die~ teehee~”

**Looon:** omg

**Looon:** soraru’s new catchphrase

**Baka baka baka:** i will personally pay 40 american dollars to see this happen

**The light of our world amen:** Is that a lot??

**Baka baka baka:** yes trust me i am a qualified american™

**Urattata:** you only have an american souvenir….

**Baka baka baka:** but its of jorujyu washinguton and he is full of american wisdom and power

**Baka baka baka:** so thanks to him i get all my american knowledge thus making me a qualified

    american™   

**Urattata:** im never speaking to you again u fraud

**Baka baka baka:** ho w dAre yOU

**Baka baka baka:** you come into my house and insULT almighty george washington??????

**Baka baka baka:** you should be ashamed

**Looon:** isnt george washington like the president of america now????

**The ultimate binch:** not thats obama, slightly different

**The ultimate binch:** ones dead the others still alive im sure

**The ultimate binch:** altho tbh being president would leave u ded inside

**Looon:** aaaaaaaaaahhhh i see

**Baka baka baka:** i know most of them by heart

**Urattata:** what omg,,,,,

**Baka baka baka:** John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison ,James Monroe , John Quincy Adams ,Andrew Jackson ,Martin Van Buren ,William Henry Harrison ,John Tyler,  James Knox Polk, Zachary Taylor

**The ultimate binch:** wow u actually know them i wasnt expecting that

**Baka baka baka:** Millard Fillmore, Franklin Pierce, James Buchanan, Abraham Lincoln

**Looon:** who knew the idiot was kinda smart

**Baka baka baka:** Andrew Johnson , Ulysses Simpson,  Grant Rutherford ,Birchard Hayes James Abram, Garfield Chester ,Alan Arthur

**The light of our world amen:** Okay we get it you can stop

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** goooood mooorning guuuuuuuys~~~ i baked some coooooooookiess!!!!

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** also why is my name ripfuripfu im not ded yet

**Baka baka baka:** Grover Cleveland, Benjamin Harrison, Grover Cleveland ,William McKinley, Theodore Roosevelt, William Howard Taft

**Urattata:** wE GET IT UR A SLUT FOR AMERICA JUST STOP OMG

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** eh is no one gonna reply or acknowledge my existence/cookies

**Baka baka baka:** Woodrow Wilson, Warren Gamaliel, Harding Calvin, Coolidge Herbert, Clark Hoover Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Harry S. Truman Dwight, David Eisenhower, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Lyndon Baines ,Johnson Richard Milhous, Nixon Gerald, Rudolph Ford, Jimmy Carter, Ronald Wilson Reagan, George Herbert Walker Bush,Bill Clinton,George Walker Bush,Barack Hussein Obama II

**Dat boi:** Hold up hold up hold up

**Dat boi:** Hold

**Dat boi:** Up

**Baka baka baka:** how dare u interupt me when i am listing my biases

**Dat boi:** What flavour cookies are they chefuchefu?

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** Chocolate chips!!!!!!

**Rip-fu Rip-fu: -sent picture-**

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** ignore soraru-san in the background hes ruining the aesthetic

**Dat boi:** I’ll be right back

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** eh?

**Urattata:** omG UR ALIVE MAFUMAFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Baka baka baka:** mAfU mAfUUU did u survive soraru’s wrath??

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** ,,,im barely alive man,,,

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** im gonna have nightmares about his scary face

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** oH GOD I CAN SEE IT NOW

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** nvm it's actually him

**The light of our world amen:** mAFUU MY LOVE

**The light of our world amen:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** dOG!!!!! IM!! SO!!! HAPPY!! TO!!! SEE!!! YOU!!!!!!

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** i heard a knock at the door,,

**Looon:** mAFU!!! pls don't die like last time

**Looon:** i need u,,the world needs u,,,soraru needs u

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** what

**Looon:** what

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** oh…,,,it's neru,,,, wh at

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** he said he came for the cookies

**Rip-fu Rip-fu:** its been less than 5 mins how?????

**The ultimate binch:** gotta go fast

**The ultimate binch:** he's the true soniku

**Dat boi:** These are some good cookies you are such a good waifu mafumafu

**Looon:** i agree, soraru must be proud

**Urattata:** waifuwaifu

**Baka baka baka:** iM CEYINF

**-The ultimate binch changed Rip-fu Rip-fu’s nickname to “WaifuWaifu”-**

**-Dat boi changed WaifuWaifu’s nickname to “ChefuChefu”-**

**The ultimate binch:** how dare u tell me what to name my son

**Dat boi:** But...Cookies

**Looon:** i vote for waifuwaifu

**Urattata:** hear hear!!

**Baka baka baka:** raise ur hands up if u vote for waifuwaifu

**Looon:** [raises hand]

**Urattata:** [raises hand]

**Baka baka baka:** [raises left hand]

**The light of our world amen:** [raises a hand]

**The ultimate binch:** [raises hand]

**Grandmararu:** [raises hand]

**The ultimate binch:** sORARU WHAT

**Grandmararu:** I thought we were all raising our hands...?

**Dat boi:** I trusted you guys….I thought you were all my allies in this darkest time…#blocked5ever

**Looon:** gigasan,,,will anata wa do the honours desu,,,

**The ultimate binch:** Yorokonde desoo,,,Ron-chan,,

**-The ultimate binch changed ChefuChefu’s nickname to “WaifuWaifu”-**

**WaifuWaifu:** hOW COME I DIDNT HAVE A SAY IN THIS????????

**WaifuWaifu:** i can't believe u voted for that soraru-san

**Grandmararu:** I just thought we were all raising our hands…??

**Waifuwaifu:** lies,,,all lies,,,how could u,,

**Dat boi:** The cookies are so good Mafuuuu...Ah~ I feel so stimulated-

**Grandmararu:** Say one more word and I’ll kick you out of my house.

**WaifuWaifu:** _my_ house??????

**Grandmararu:** I come over here often; I pretty much live here

**Waifuwaifu:** **_MY HOUSE?????_**

**Grandmararu:** Fine, _our_ house then

**WaifuWaifu:** if i dont see u paying rent then im not calling it our house

**Grandmararu:** Why do you expect so much from me Mafu?

**Grandmararu:** I’m just a simple man

**Urattata:** wow guys congratulations,,,,but please take ur lovey dovey-ness somewhere else

**Looon:** no no keep going

**Looon:** [heavy breathing]

**Baka baka baka:** can the fujoshi in aisle 9 please leave the store

**Baka baka baka:** ur getting the floor wet with ur drool

**Grandmararu:** I can't believe you’re still using lovey dovey in this day and age

**Zelda moon:** is it official??????are they together yet?????

**Waifuwaifu:** _yET????_

**Zelda moon:** oh sorry my mistake

**Zelda moon:** are they together???

**Actual fox:** They have to be,,, calling each other wife,,,

**Grandmararu:** I’ll say it again...I thought we were just raising our hands

**Dat boi:** Good cookies...mMMmmMm

**The ultimate binch:** speaking about that,,,

**-The ultimate binch changed Grandmararu’s nickname to “Husbandraru”-**

**The ultimate binch:** now they're matching~ ❤

**WaifuWaifu:** i didnt agree to have soraru as my husband

**Waifuwaifu:** this is an arranged marriage how dare u

**The ultimate binch:** how dAre you talk back to your mother like that??

**The ultimate binch:** after ALL the sacrifices i have made for you

**The ultimate binch:** this marriage was arranged since you were a _mere_ foetus

**Husbandraru:** I am a very unlucky groom then…

**WaifuWaifu:** **_WHAAAAAATT (´_ ** **_･_ ** **_Д_ ** **_･_ ** **_)_ ** **_」_ **

**Waifuwaifu:** d-do you really mean it?????

**Husbandraru:** Yeah, who would want you as their bride?

**WaifuWaifu:** really, really, truly are you serious??

**Husbandraru: ‘** Course, I'm not gay

**Waifuwaifu:** oh,,,i see

**Husbandraru:**..Mafu..?

**Husbandraru:** Shit are you crying?!

**-Husbandraru whispered to WaifuWaifu** I-if you really want me to be your husband I’ll do it! **-**

**-WaifuWaifu whispered to Husbandraru** ,,,really,,, **-**

**-Husbandraru whispered to WaifuWaifu** Yeah..I guess **-**

**-WaifuWaifu whispered to Husbandraru** yAttA!! i'm so happy!!!(=^ ▽ ^)σ **-**

**-Husbandraru whispered to WaifuWaifu** W-Whatever, It’s not like I care or anything **-**

**Looon:** ohoho character development

**Looon:** looks like mission soramafu is a go

**Looon:** where’s 96neko when u need her

**Looon:** Len-kun nau~ Len-kun nau~

            Yaoi yaoi

            Len-kun nau~

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** you calllled~

**The ultimate binch:** tru poetry

**Urattata:** i cant believe we actually summoned a demon

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** i see soramafu is strong,,quick we must document this moment

**Looon:** how so, oh wise yaoi senpai??

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** tweeting a picture of it of course

**Looon:** ah,,i see

**Looon:** you have blessed me with your wisdom once more

**Husbandraru:** If you tweet about this I will personally end you and burn all your copies of yaoi manga

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** nO NOT THE YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** mmmmfine can we at least screenshot it

**Husbandraru:** Why though? What’s the point?

**Looon:** sorarusan its _art_

**Looon:** you wouldnt understand the ways of a fujoshi

**WaifuWaifu:** eh i guess you can???? Its not like we’re saying anything promising

**Looon:** sEE MAFU’S COOL WITH IT HES A COOL BEAN

**WaifuWaifu:** secOND TIME IVE BEEN CALLED THAT!!!!! IM HAPPY!!!

**The ultimate binch:** too late its already been screenshotted, distributed, every person knows

about it, it’s all over the magazines and they have asked me when’s the wedding

**The ultimate binch:** i call being the best man

**Husbandraru:** Wedding?!

**Husbandraru:** There is no wedding!

**Husbandraru:** Mafu why wasn’t I notified of this, there’s a wedding??

**Husbandraru:** I didn’t even take a shower...

**WaifuWaifu:** i-i didnt even know about this,,,it must have been gigamom

**WaifuWaifu:** how _dare_ you plan a wedding without our permission

**Husbandraru:** We shall talk with you at a later date about this

**Baka baka baka:** i m arualy wheezing rn

**The light of our world amen:** Can i be the flower girl

**Urattata:** i thought _i_ was the flower girl????

**The light of our world amen:** Binch, how dare u try to steal   _my_ title of flower girl

**Urattata:** u wanna FITE hoe????????its fucking oN

**The light of our world amen:** We meet at dawn tomorrow, the strongest earns the title of flower girl

**WaifuWaifu:** wAIT STOP DONT KILL EACH OTHER PLS

**WaifuWaifu:** ITS MY WEDDING!!!!!

**Zelda moon:** guys you shouldnt fite, it wont benefit u

**The light of world amen:** Tsooki is right, urattatatatatata we are brothers, we must not fight

**Urattata:** gomen, tsooki

**Zelda moon:** besides, we all know the title of flower girl is mine

**Zelda moon:** see u later losers

**Urattata:** I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID IM NEVER GONNA GOMEN U AGAIN

**The light of our world amen:** **_L E T S F U C K I N G D E S T R O Y H I M_ **

**WaifuWaifu:** kashitarou is the flower girl bc he hasnt been fighting over this

**Zelda moon:** how DARE u abandon me at my darkerst time

**Zelda moon:** im probably gonna die and u choose my goddamn boyfriend?????????

**Zelda moon:** im offended

**Actual fox:** (*^▽^*)

**Zelda moon:** h o w d a r e u l a u g h a t m e

**Looon:** ooo~ oo~ can i be the best lady~

**Husbandraru:** That isn’t a real thing...I-I don’t think…

**Looon:** it is now

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** let her

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** she’s tried her hardest for u guys to be together4eva u knoooow

**Looon:** i,,i have worked my hardest,,,please sorarusbwsa n

**Husbandraru:** You...you didn’t even try to spell my name, did you?

**Dat boi:** Oh sorarusbwasa n, show me your wisdom of finding a wife

**Husbandraru:** First, your wife has to be your best friend

**Husbandraru:** Then, you reject them because your not gay

**Husbandraru:** After they start crying, you’ll feel bad and eventually marry them

**Husbandraru:** Foolproof plan, will 100% work trust me I am a certified wedding specialist™

**WaifuWaifu:** but youve only gotten married once,,,

**WaifuWaifu:** is there someone else i should know about???

**Husbandraru:** I meant as in a preist

**Husbandraru:** You know I would never abandon you babe <333

**Looon:** bABE

**Looon:** WHEEEEEZ

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** **[LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER]**

**The ultimate binch:** doo doo doo

**Dat boi:** Doo doo doo

**The ultimate binch:** doo doo doo

**Dat boi:** Doo doo doo doo

**Ultimate binch:** doo doo doo doo

**Dat boi:** DOO DOO DOO DOO

**The ultimate binch:** DUUUN DUUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN DUN

**Dat boi:** DUUUN DUUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN DUN

**The ultimate binch:** DUN DUNDUNDUN DUN DUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

**Zelda moon:** sORARUSAN OH MYYYYYYYYYYY~~

**Actual fox:** Is that the Wedding March holy shit

**Urattata:** soraru san,,,,please do ur best at the honeymoon

**Baka baka baka:** this is a pg-rated group chat ma’am

**Baka baka baka:** but ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh shit

**The light of our world amen:** I M ACTUALLY DEAD

**Husbandraru:** I have made a mistake saying that

**Husbandraru:** No regrets tho

  **Baka baka baka:** whaT a MAAAAAnN~~~

**Husbandraru:** Mafu’s so red right now I’m laughing

**Husbandraru:** OW NOW HE’S HITTING ME STOP IT

**WaifuWaifu:** s-stop saying such embarrassing things then u meanie!!

**WaifuWaifu:** meanie!! playboy!! heartbreaker!! bakararu!!

**Baka baka baka:** _bakararu_

**The ultimate binch:** how cute, giving each other nicknames

**Urattata:** someone change his nickname to bakararu

**Husbandraru:** I refuse

**Husbandraru:** You are not going to change my name into Bakararu

**Husbandraru:** And stop pouting Mafu, you’re going to give me a heart attack

**WaifuWaifu:** bc of how kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute i am

**WaifuWaifu:** teehee (๑・ω-)～♥”

**Husbandraru:**...Was that _attempted_ cuteness?

**Husbandraru:** Disgusting. How disgusting. I was going to say that but now you’ve made me change my mind.

**WaifuWaifu:** wait nO SAY IM CUTE DAMMIT

**Zelda Moon:** can the couple in aisle 9 please get a room

**WaifuWaifu:** _ur_ one to talk amachan

**WaifuWaifu:** u made out with kashitaroukun infront of everyone

**The ultimate binch:** i TOLD u this would happen mafukun my child

**The ultimate binch:** we cant trust them together

**Actual Fox:** [dramatic gasp] Are you saying...

**The ultimate binch:** im sorry but u cant be together

**Zelda Moon:** nOOoOoOo

**Zelda Moon:** KASHY MY LOVE

**Actual Fox:** Say it ain’t true ma!

**The ultimate binch:** [wipes away tears] its for ur own good kashykun, if for ur own good

**Actual Fox:** LIES

**The light of our world amen:** Omg is this a new drama??

**Baka baka baka:** [gASPS] NO GIGA, HOW COULD HE??!? THEY WERE MY OTP

**Actual Fox:** IF I CAN’T LOVE AMATSUKI, THEN I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE EVER AGAIN

**Actual Fox:** [storms out of my mansion, running to my incredibly expensive sports car]

**Actual Fox:** [drives off into the distance with a string orchestra playing dramatic music]

**Zelda Moon:** KASHY NOOOOOOOO

**The ultimate binch:** [deep, morgan freeman voice] what will happen to kashitarous and amatsukis love? will they be able to reunite or is their love forever doomed? _find out next time on a fox’s marriage_

**Baka baka baka:** nOoOoOo HoW DARE THEY DO THIS TO US

**Baka baka baka:** [OUTRAGED FANGIRL NOISES]

**Husbandraru:** The sad thing is, I kinda want to see this drama

**Husbandraru:** I mean, the name sold me

**The ultimate binch:** the side storyline is getting u and mafu together

**Husbandraru:** Suddenly, I Can’t Read

**Dat Boi:** Stop being petty, Soraru, I can see that blush on your face

**Dat Boi:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Husbandraru:** That’s it, I’m kicking you of my house

**WaifuWaifu:** mY HOUSE???????????????

**Husbandraru:** I’m married to you now, it’s _our_ house

**Dat Boi:** The blush has transferred from Soraru to Mafu

**WaifuWaifu:** okay neru out u go

**Dat Boi:** I am leaving anyway, it was nice to see both of you

**Husbandraru:** _Go_

**Urattata:** soraru is petty af

**Baka baka baka:** pettier than sharpay

**Husbandraru:** Damn straight I am

**The light of our world amen:** But youre not straight

**Husbandraru:**  Damn Bisexual I am

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** i was gone for 5 minutes and suddenly soramafu happens??????

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** at least alert me so i can screenshot the quality moments

**Len-Kun Fanclub:** speaking of moments have u guys ki-

**Looon:** sOMEONE MADE OUT WHAT

**Looon:** pics or it didnt happen

**WaifuWaifu:** why would someone take pictures of a couple making out???

 

**The ultimate binch:** okay so i got side view, back view, front view of them kissing like normal, if u want the _smexier_ ones then u need to buy me dinner

 

**Husbandraru:** I don’t whether I should be more alarmed at the fact that he has _photos_ of Kashitsuki, the fact that he said ‘smexier’ or the fact that he’s bribing Lon

 

**The ultimate binch:** bish u just jelly of mah sweg XD

 

**Husbandraru:** I am mildly concerned™

 

**Urattata:** did...did u just trademark that  

 

**Husbandraru:** Why yes, my lovely raccoon friend, I did in fact trademark™ that

 

**Baka baka baka:** he just trademarked the trademark

 

**Baka baka baka:** _trademarkception_

 

**Zelda Moon:** yOU HAVE PICS W HAT

 

**Zelda Moon:** DONT DISTRIBUTE THEM???? PLEASE!!!

 

**The ultimate binch:** i wont dw

 

**The ultimate binch:** just for lonchan

 

**The ultimate binch:** bc she my main yaoi gurl ;)))))

 

**WaifuWaifu:** I need u girl~

 

**Husbandraru:** Stop it, we’re Utaites, not K-pop Idols

 

**WaifuWaifu:** how dare u

 

**WaifuWaifu:** i may become a kpop idol u never know

 

**Husbandraru:** You can’t dance

 

**WaifuWaifu:** tHAT DOESNT MEAN I CANT DREAM

 

**The light of our world amen:** If mafukun cant dream does that mean

 

**The light of our world amen:** _Hes no more dream_

 

**Husbandraru:** I need you to stop right now in the name of the law sir

 

**Looon:** how much would dinner cost???

 

**Husbandraru:** I can’t believe you are actually considering this

 

**Looon:** _sorarusan_

 

**Looon:** _u do not understand what i will do for y a o i_

 

**Looon:** _i will kill a man if it means i can get some rare smut doujinshis of makoharu_

 

**The ultimate binch:** um,,,like 10 bucks??? all u gotta do is get me some mickey ds

 

**Looon:** SOLD

 

**Looon:** brb giga text me ur address

 

**The ultimate binch:** wAIT NOW???

 

**The ultimate binch:** I LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO DUDE U CANT BE SERIOUS

 

**Looon:** **_HAVE WE NOT DISCUSSED WHAT I WILL DO FOR YAOI GIGA_ **

 

**The ultimate binch:** okay,,,give me a sec

 

**WaifuWaifu:** this cant be happening,,,

 

**Husbandraru:** It is

 

**Husbandraru:** That’s the worst bit

 

**WaifuWaifu:** i cant anymore

 

**Husbandraru:** It’s okay we won’t have to endure this any longer

 

**Husbandraru:** _We_ have work to do

 

**WaifuWaifu:** ah true

 

**WaifuWaifu:** see u guys~ we have to work for our next albuum~~

 

**Urattata:** bai baiiiiiii

 

**Baka baka baka:** now that i think about it i need to do things too,,,

 

**Urattata:** dont we all, sakata

 

**Urattata:** _dont we all_

 

**-8:00 PM Wednesday-**

 

**Kween of Kool:** What

 

**Kween of Kool:** The

 

**Kween of Kool:** Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, it's aftertaste-of-memes here!!
> 
> So like, this is part 1 of the epic finale of this series. Im currently finishing up the rest of the last chapter before sending it off into the world, much like a father would send his daughter out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and series in general (i'll save goodbyes for the final chapter). Unfortunately, I have gotten out of my obsession over Utaites. I still listen to mafumafu and soraru sometimes, but i have instead fallen down the kpop hole and now I have fallen in love with bts (as you can see by my references in the fic wink-wonk diddly donk ;) ). Feel free to scream at me about k-pop, utaites or anything in general on my tumblr, aftertaste-of-memes.tumblr.com


End file.
